Twin Irises
by obasan45
Summary: Ran Shuei x Li Koyu. Rated M for later chapters. Koyu and Shuei met, became fast friends, fell in love, but did nothing more. Reishin stepped in to "get that man inside his son's pants". Now there is a sequel - WITHIN FIVE FEET
1. PACKAGE

**Disclaimer : I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to Sai Yukino.**

**Rating : T for themes.**

**Genre : Humour**

**Warning : None. Yaoi in later chapters.**

**Pairing : Not yet. Will be Li Koyu/Ran Shuei in later chapters.**

**Summary : First meeting in the archives.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER, I APPRECIATE YOUR NOT-LOGGED-IN COMMENTS (MY RESPONSE WILL BE ON THE REVIEW PAGE IF I CAN'T SEND YOU A PM).**

* * *

**Chapter** **1 : "PACKAGE"**

"General Ran!"

Shuei's train of thought was broken by Shoka's voice. He realised that he was already just outside the Archives.

"Are you coming to the Archives, General Ran? I'm sorry, but I have an errand to run. However, Assistant Secretary Li Koyu will be at the Archives till late afternoon."

Leaning against a bookcase and absorbed in a book was what must be Assistant Secretary Li Koyu. Shuei didn't want to startle the aqua-haired scholar.  
_I'll_ _introduce_ _myself_ _when_ _he_ _looks_ _up_. _Anyway_, _it's_ _a_ _good_ _chance_ _to_ _study_ _this_ _mysterious_ _genius_-_celibate_.

Li Koyu.  
The Walking Brain.  
The youngest Top Scholar.  
Honest to a fault.  
Intolerant of anything that smacks of hypocrisy.  
He who consistently turned down marriage proposals with "I don't like women".  
_Ah_ _well_, _the_ _poor_ _guy_ _has_ _no_ _chance_ _to_ _grow_ _up_ _straight_, _being_ _brought_ _up_ _by_ _the_ _most_ _notorious_ _and_ _highest_ _ranking_ _gay_ _couple_ _in_ _the_ _civil_ _service_!

The grapevine, however, was divided on the issue of Li Koyu's orientation, for he had also turned down every single proposition by male admirers.  
_A_ _celibate_ _lifestyle_?  
Shuei shuddered at the very idea.

Shuei observed the strong jawline with just a twitch of envy. That masculine jawline, coupled with the lush eyebrows, surprised Shuei.  
_What_ _was_ _I_ _expecting_? _Someone_ _more_ _androgynous_? _Perhaps_.

Notwithstanding the strangely large, almond-shaped eyes, Assistant Secretary Li Koyu was a good-looking man.  
_Yes_, _man_. _Definitely_ _more_ _man_ _than_ _woman._ _And_ _yet_ ... _what_ _is_ _it_?

The Assistant Secretary pulled himself away from the bookcase, and straightened up. Shuei marvelled at the grace and fluidity in that simple motion.  
_THAT'S_ _IT_! _That's_ _what_ _gives_ _the_ _impression_ _of_ _feminity_, _that_ _fluidity_.

Even when he was standing still, the scholar's gracefulness was apparent. Shuei took in the tall, lanky frame, the straight shoulders, slender waist, slim hips.  
_Impressive_.

Still reading, the Walking Brain turned and walked away from Shuei.  
_Nice_ _walk_. _Loose_-_limbed_, _athletic_. _Athletic_ _scholar_?  
_NO_ _WAY_! _How_ _can_ _anyone_ _walk_ _into_ _a_ _bookcase_?

Shuei wondered if all scholars were like this one. This one was at the moment clutching his nose and emitting muffled whimpers.  
_That_ _nose_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _bleed_.  
Shuei predicted.

The scholar took his hand away from his nose, looked at it, and collapsed in a dead faint. Shuei stared in disbelief. Should he offer assistance, or stay out of sight to save the Assistant Secretary's face?  
_Ah_, _he's_ _waking_ _up_. _No_, _no_, _don't_ _look_ _at_ _the_ _blood_! _Good_ _grief_! _He's_ _fainted_ _again_!

Shuei set down the bowl of water and got into a kneeling position. He slid his left arm under the scholar's shoulders, lifted, and was surprised at how light he was. Shuei had decided that the best thing to do was to wipe away all traces of blood, to prevent furthur faintings. He dipped the edge of his sleeve into the bowl of water, then turned to wipe the scholar's face. In repose, the face looked younger and inexplicably vulnerable. Wiping the blood off, Shuei's fingers brushed against the scholar's lips. Surprised, Shuei paused.  
_As_ _soft_ _and_ _tender_ _as_ _a_ _woman's_ _lips_. _And_ _what_ _better_ _authority_ _on_ _women's_ _lips_ _than_ _myself_!  
Shuei smiled wryly.

Shuei's eyes narrowed. Wait a minute. The grace, the surprising lightness, and now the lips. Could Assistant Secretary Li Koyu be a woman in disguise? That would explain the celibacy. Shuei scanned the chest with his eyes. No sign of womanly contours. However, he had known women with barely any contours at all.  
_No_ _conclusion_ _here_.

Now obsessed with his hypothesis, Shuei stared at the unconscious form's crotch.  
_There_. _That's_ _where_ _the_ _answer_ _is_.

_Are_ _you_ _crazy_?  
Some part of Shuei's brain screamed.  
_How_ _are_ _you_ _going_ _to_ _explain_ _yourself_ _if_ _the_ _Assistant_ _Secretary_ _wakes_ _up_ _to_ _find_ _your_ _hand_ _on_ _his_ _crotch_?

Heart pounding, Shuei slid his hand beneath the front panel of the tunic, and felt about gingerly. Shuei's brows rose.  
_Impressive_. _And_ _certainly_ _no_ _stuffed_ _sock_.  
Shuei could feel the warmth through the silk underpants.

Feeling a little light-headed from the adrenalin rush, Shuei returned to his task. He wiped the blood-stained hand gently. Then he turned to rinse his no longer white sleeve in the bowl.

Koyu had awokened to the feel of cold water. Someone was gently wiping his palm with water. He opened his eyes and found himself cradled by a total stranger. Trying to understand the situation, Koyu kept still. He studied the man. Fine arched brows, long eyes, high cheekbones, aristocratic. Too fine, like a pure-bred horse. Nonetheless, very beautiful. And there was something in the man's manner that suggests he was well aware of that.

Koyu watched as the man's right hand worked to rinse off the blood from his sleeve. Strong, slender fingers. Callouses on fingers and palm. A swordsman's hand. And yet so gentle. Koyu's heart warmed to this kind unknown swordsman.

Shuei turned back to find himself scrutinized by intelligent pale grey eyes. He started, and flushed. Cursing himself, Shuei forced himself not to avert his gaze.  
_That_ _would_ _look_ _too_ _guilty_.

Shuei started to sweat. He couldn't remember ever being this afraid. He tried to speak but couldn't find his voice.

Koyu observed the man flush.  
_Why_ _does_ _he_ _look_ _so_ _guilty_?

Koyu is known to have a penetrating and disconcerting gaze. He decided to use it on this hapless man. He looked long and deep into the dark eyes a foot from his own.  
_What_ _a_ _lovely_ _warm_ _voilet_.

The long lashes, like the man's hair, is such a deep voilet as to appear almost black.  
_Truly_, _this_ _man_ _is_ _beautiful_.

Koyu's eyes sparkled with amusement as he witnessed the man's composure crumble. He could smell the man's sweat. The smell was somehow intimate. Taken aback by that last thought, Koyu decided to end the silence.

Mesmerized by the now terrifying grey eyes with dancing silver lights, Shuei felt suspended in time and space. How long had he been locked in that intense silver gaze? The grey eyes flickered, and Assistant Secretary Li spoke.

"So. What exactly did you do?"  
The voice was so deep, it was almost a growl.

Shuei was quite certain that it was no point lying in the face of that penetrating gaze. He was prepared to come clean. But why did his interrogator have to phrase the question that way? Why couldn't he have said, "So. Did you do such-and-such?" That way Shuei could have gotten away with yes-no answers. Shuei balked at the idea of having to describe EXACTLY what he did.

"I. .. I touched you."

The grey eyes darkened.  
"Touched me. Where?"

Shuei realized, with a sinking feeling, that the Assistant Secretary wasn't going to let him off easy.  
_Of_ _course_ _he_ _must_ _know_ "_where_"! _I_ _mean_, _if_ _I_ _had_ _touched_ _his_ _ear_ _or_ _something_, _would_ _this_ _interrogation_ _even_ _be_ _happening_?  
"Your, um, package."

Cold, contemptious eyes looked back at him. Shuei felt his face and ears burning. The grey eyes were now inches from his own. Shuei could feel his tormentor's warm breath on his cheek.

"I see. My 'package'. Euphemisms. I detest euphemisms."  
The deep voice purred.

"You coward. If you can do it, why can't you say it?"  
It was an almost inaudible whisper.

Shuei gasped. His eyes filled with tears. His own "package" was held in a vice-like grip.  
_How_ _on_ _earth_?  
_Not_ _just_ _the_ _lightning_ _speed_, _but_ _the_ _firm_ _grip_ _through_ _four_ _layers_ _of_ _fabric_!

"Say it. Call it by its given name."  
The knuckles turned white. Shuei felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Genitals. I touched your genitals."  
Shuei gasped.

Koyu withdrew his hand and listened to the sputtering explanation. He was not offended that his gender had been in question. And he was glad that the kind swordsman that cradled him turned out to be an idiot instead of a molester.

"Please. You have to believe me."  
The voilet eyes were imploring. The lashes, still wet with tears, have darkened to black.

"I do."  
Koyu smiled.

Shuei watched as the scholar gracefully unfolded himself and stood up. Shuei, however, continued to sit on the floor. He was still reeling from his ordeal.  
There was a movement next to him. Shuei turned to see the scholar squatting next to him, looking at him with some concern.

"Can't you stand? Did I squeeze too hard?"

_The_ _things_ _this_ _fellow_ _says_!  
Shuei shook his head, blushing.

"Has your leg gone numb?"

Shuei decided to go along with that.  
"Um, ya, my right foot."

The scholar appeared to consider something. Then he gave an almost imperceptible shake of the head.  
_Whatever_ _it_ _was_, _he_ _must_ _have_ _decided_ _against_ _it._  
Shuei thought with a vague sense of relief.

"I'm Li Koyu, Assistant Secretary, Department of Personnel. After what we've been through, I guess you could just call me 'Koyu'."  
The face was unsmiling, but the pale grey eyes twinkled.  
"What's your name?"

"Ran Shuei, General of the Left Army."

"You are Ran Shuei? Oh good, that's alright then."

Before Shuei could ask what that was about, Koyu sat cross-legged in front of him, pulled Shuei's right foot towards himself, took off the boot, placed the stockinged foot in his lap, and proceeded to massage it. Too stunned to react, the only thought Shuei had was to be grateful that he had said "foot", and not "thigh".

"What did you mean by 'that's alright then'?"

"Huh? Oh, that. Because Ran Shuei is only a womanizer."

Shuei waited. Nothing more forthcoming.  
"I'm sorry. Could you elaborate?"

"Ran Shuei is 100% heterosexual."

Exasperated, Shuei tried again.  
"What do you mean?"

Koyu glanced up from Shuei's second toe to say impatiently.  
"It means you would not misconstrue the motive behind what I am doing now, and end up propositioning me!"

Shuei bristled.  
_The_ _conceit_!

Studying Koyu's earnest face focussed on the task at hand, Shuei decided that more likely than not there is no conceit in this strange person.  
"Do you receive propositions often?"

"ALL THE TIME!"  
A look of irritation crossed Koyu's face.

"And I have no idea why! It's not like I go around acting coy or anything!"  
The look darkened.  
"I mean, it's only after lunch, and it's already three so far today! How am I supposed to do my work ... "

Watching Koyu ranting, Shuei confirmed his earlier observation. There was no conceit in Koyu. In fact, he does not appear to have any idea just how attractive he was.  
_Even_ _a_ "_100_% _heterosexual_" _like_ _me_ _can_ _see_ _why_ _Koyu_ _is_ _constantly_ _receiving_ _propositions_. _Poor_ _poor_ _Koyu_.  
Shuei smiled.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels soooo good!"  
Shuei gasped in mock ecstacy.

Koyu scowled at him and stopped massaging.  
"I meant the foot. Can you stand?"

"Yes. Thank you."  
Shuei said meekly.

"Good."  
Koyu stood up.  
"I'm going to make tea."  
He walked towards the Archives' kitchenette.  
"Oolong or green tea?"

"Oolong!"  
Shuei shouted back. He smiled as he put on his boot. Shuei was expecting some (maybe more than some!) awkwardness after the "package" encounter. In some way that he cannot understand, Koyu's matter-of-fact foot massage had dissolved that. Picking himself off the floor, Shuei smiled again. He had never met anyone like Assistant Secretary Li Koyu. He was glad that he had made his way to the Archives after lunch.

* * *

**[CHAPTER END]**


	2. PINK

**Disclaimer : I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to Sai Yukino.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Humour/Friendship**

**Warning : Yaoi, beginnings**

**Pairing : Li Koyu/Ran Shuei**

**Summary : Just friends?**

**PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER, I APPRECIATE YOUR NOT-LOGGED-IN COMMENTS (MY RESPONSE WILL BE ON THE REVIEW PAGE IF I CAN'T SEND YOU A PM).**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : PINK**

Koyu stared at Shuei in consternation.  
"Shuei! What are you doing here?"

Shuei raised an eyebrow. He looked at the surroundings in a very pointed manner.  
"This IS the lavatory, isn't it?"

Shuei's lips twitched as he watched the battle going on in Koyu's face. Koyu's facial expressions never failed to amuse Shuei. Shuei could see Koyu struggling, trying to decide whether to walk out of the lavatory, or to give in to the urgent need to pee. Nature won.

Koyu couldn't very well turn away from Shuei who was standing on his right. He HAD to face the urinal afterall. He tried, without much success, to cover himself from Shuei's line of vision with his right hand.

Shuei stared unabashedly. He whistled softly.  
"Impressive. "

".........."

"But mine's prettier, don't you think?"

Before he could stop himself, Koyu automatically looked down at Shuei's. Koyu turned bright red, then looked resolutely ahead, biting his lip.

"Well, so what do you think, Master Koyu?"

"I REFUSE to think about this!"  
Koyu wailed.

Koyu looked like he was about to have a seizure.

_I'm_ _really_ _enjoying_ _this_.  
Shuei thought wickedly.

_He's_ _as_ _adorable_ _as_ _a_ _puppy_.  
"_refuse_ _to_ _think_ _about_ _this_" -- _how_ _did_ _he_ _come_ _up_ _with_ _that_ _one_?  
Shuei chuckled.

_What's_ _this_?

Koyu suddenly looked very composed. Shuei felt a prickle down his spine. This was a different Koyu, the Koyu of the terrifying silver gaze and vice-like grip. Watching Koyu calmly shake himself off, arrange the folds of his pants, put down the front panel of his tunic, Shuei felt the urge to flee. But he was held captive by the fact that he wasn't done peeing.

Fearing for his package, Shuei held his breath as Koyu took a step towards him and slowly squatted, bringing his face level with Shuei's pelvis. Seconds ticked by. Koyu did nothing. Shuei sweated. The sound of his own pee hitting the porcelain urinal was deafening.

Finally Koyu stood up, looked directly into Shuei's eyes and intoned,  
"Yes, it is prettier. Lovely pink."

Shuei's face turned the same shade of lovely pink. Watching Koyu walk out of the lavatory, Shuei knew that, this time, he was beaten at his own game.

Koyu was waiting for him outside the lavatory.  
"Going to the Archives?"

Shuei nodded. They smiled, turned and walked down the covered walkway together.

* * *

Shuei put down the book he was trying to read. He was bored. He looked across at Koyu. He peered at the cover of the book Koyu was reading.  
CROP ROTATION: ADVANTAGES & RESTRICTIONS  
Agriculture? Koyu never fail to amaze Shuei with his choice of reading material. Three days ago Koyu was reading a book on the strategies of war. As Koyu had a live army general next to him, he bombarded Shuei with questions. Shuei was impressed. Koyu's questions showed a good grasp of the subject. All that from just reading a book? Shuei had begun to see what was meant by the Walking Brain.

Koyu was a voracious reader. Being stuck in the Archives every afternoon waiting for the emperor to appear for tuition was no torture for him. Unfortunately Koyu's work back at the Department of Personnel was piling up. Shuei had offered to help carry Koyu's work to the Archives. However, most of the files were highly confidential and couldn't be brought out of the department.

Shuei continued to stare at Koyu.  
_More_ _interesting_ _than_ _the_ _book_ _I was_ _reading_, _at_ _least_.

Koyu finally put down his book.  
"Shuei, could you please stick out your tongue?"

That request, coming from anyone else, would have been flatly denied. This, however, was Li Koyu. Shuei obediently stuck his tongue out. Koyu leaned forward, looked at Shuei's tongue, nodded twice, and resumed reading.

! ! ! !

Shuei forcibly removed the book from Koyu's hands.

"Li Koyu! You do not ask someone to stick his tongue out, nod, and then forget the whole matter! Now, what was that about?"

"I wanted to see if it was the same pink. And it was."

_Pink_? _What_ _pink_? _Oh_! _THAT_ _pink_!  
Shuei blushed.  
_There_ _HAD_ _to_ _be_ _more_ _to_ _this_.  
Shuei dug deeper.

"And why WOULDN'T it be the same pink?"

"If it wasn't the same pink, then it's likely to be cosmetics. Cosmetics can't stay on the tongue without being washed off, see?"

Shuei sputtered.  
"You think I use cosmetics? Down there?"

Koyu held up his palm in a gesture for peace. "It was just a passing thought."

Shuei glared at Koyu.  
_Passing_ _thought_? _Just_ _what_ _kind_ _of_ _thoughts_ _pass_ _through_ _that_ _brain_?

"Li Koyu, for that passing thought, you are going to get a really awful dinner."

With that threat, Shuei left the Archives.

Koyu smiled as he watched Shuei leave. Two weeks ago Shuei came to know that Koyu, in order not to waste time procuring dinner, bought manju at lunchtime to eat for dinner. The next day Shuei disappeared in the late afternoon and came back twenty minutes later with a dinner tray. And it wasn't just any dinner tray. Koyu was taken aback by the insignia of the Royal Kitchen. The Royal Kitchen cooks for the emperor and no one else. Asked about it, Shuei had winked at Koyu and said, "I have my ways".  
_Indeed_, _Shuei_ _has_ _his_ _ways_. _He_ _can_ _charm_ _the_ _socks_ _off_ _anyone_ _if_ _he_ _puts_ _his_ _mind_, _and_ _of_ _course_ _his_ _good_ _looks_, _to_ _it_.

So, for the past two weeks, Koyu ate dinners fit for a king. Shuei didn't partake of any of these ill-gotten dinners.

[**Flashback**]

"**I** **prefer** **to** **have** **dinner** **AFTER**."  
**The** **long** **lashes** **fluttered** **seductively**.  
"**One** **must** **not** **eat** **too** **much** **before** **vigorous** **exercise**."

Koyu couldn't help smiling as he recalled Shuei, demure and modest, fluttering those killer lashes.

Things have settled into a routine. 5huei would bring Koyu dinner, stay and chat while Koyu ate, then escort Koyu from the Archives to the Department of Personnel. After which Shuei would head for the Red Light District, and would take his dinner at Koga House (AFTER, of course!). Koyu, nicely fed, would work overtime to clear the pile of work on his desk. After four hours, at the sound of the Hour, Koyu would tidy up and wait for Shuei. Like clockwork, Shuei would appear ten minutes after the Hour to walk Koyu home.

"Koyu ... "  
Shuei cooed from the doorway of the Archives. He entered carrying today's dinner selection. Koyu's heart filled with affection for this friend of one month.

* * *

"Koyu ... "

Koyu got up from his desk to join the smiling Shuei leaning against the door of his office. Koyu locked up, and they made their way along the palace walkways. Koyu glanced at Shuei walking next to him. He marvelled at the energy of the man. It was late and Koyu was tired from four hours of overtime work. Shuei, however, still walked with a bounce after three hours of sex!

Koyu, honest even in his musings, caught that last thought.  
_Actually_, _i_ _wouldn't_ _know_ _if_ _four_ _hours_ _of_ _overtime_ _is_ _more_ _or_ _less_ _tiring_ _than_ _three_ _hours_ _of_ _sex_.  
_Why_ _is_ _sex_ _so_ _important_ _to_ _Shuei_? _He_ _lives_ _and_ _breathes_ _sex_.

Shuei had once blithely announced that his only talent was pleasuring women. Koyu was reminded of the feel of Shuei's hand on his when he had gently wiped the blood off Koyu's palm.  
_What_ _would_ _it_ _be_ _like_ _to_ _be_ _caressed_ _by_ _that_ _hand_?

Aghast at the direction of his own thoughts, Koyu stopped short in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Koyu?'

Concerned, Shuei stepped in front of Koyu. Breathing fast, Koyu fervently hoped that the glow of the lamps lighting the walkway would hide his blush. Koyu's pale grey eyes reflected the lamplight and glowed a soft silver-gold. Looking into them, Shuei's pulse quickened. Surprised, Shuei stepped back. His gaze fell on the soft aqua fuzz on Koyu's upper lip. Shuei felt an over-whelming desire to brush his lips against that aqua fuzz.

* * *

Koyu sank into his bed. His emotions were in a turmoil. What had he seen in Shuei's eyes? Whatever it was he thought he saw, Koyu's body had reacted. Recalling, Koyu felt the warmth spreading again. Koyu closed his eyes and indulged in his first ever sexual fantasy. Koyu was of course no stranger to masturbation, but he had never done it with an object of fancy in mind. Almost shyly, Koyu's hand reached into his pants.

* * *

Spent, Shuei's sweaty body fell back against the rumpled sheets. He laughed weakly.  
_Li_ _Koyu_, _what_ _have_ _you_ _done_ _to_ _me_?

* * *

**[CHAPTER END]**


	3. DOG

**Disclaimer : I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to Sai Yukino.**

**Rating : T for themes**

**Genre : Humour/Friendship/Angst(a little)**

**Warning : Yaoi, leanings**

**Pairing : Li Koyu/Ran Shuei**

**Summary : "A dog is a man's best friend" -- interpreted, and re-intepreted.**

**Notes : Spoilers here. Timeframe - most of the events in this chapter take place before the kidnapping of Shurei by Adviser Sa, and the chapter ends just after Korin's suicide attempt.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER, I APPRECIATE YOUR NOT-LOGGED-IN COMMENTS (MY RESPONSE WILL BE ON THE REVIEW PAGE IF I CAN'T SEND YOU A PM).**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : DOG**

Koyu glanced at Shuei as Shoka poured out the tea.  
_There's_ _definitely_ _something_ _different_ _about_ _Shuei_ _today_. _A_ _tension_.

Shuei always did enjoy light banter with Shoka over manju and tea.  
_He_ _gets_ _really_ _thirsty_, _though_, _since_ _every_ _cup_ _of_ _Lord_ _Shoka's_ _tea_ _goes_ _down_ _his_ _right_ _sleeve_!

Koyu smiled as yet another cup went the same way, surreptitiously.

Shuei shifted in his chair.  
_That's_ _strange_. _It's_ _not_ _like_ _Shuei_ _to_ _fidget_.  
Shuei's right hand touched his left sleeve briefly.  
_He's_ _got_ _something_ _in_ _there_.

"Master Koyu, General Ran, I suddenly remembered I need to talk to Reishin. I will take my leave now."

As Shoka walked out of the Archives, Shuei relaxed visibly.  
_Ah_, _so_ _he_ _was_ _impatient_ _for_ _Lord_ _Shoka_ _to_ _leave_. _I wonder_ _why_.

Koyu shrugged.  
_I_ _guess I will_ _know_ _soon_ _enough_.  
Koyu thought philosophically, as he gathered the tea things and walked to the Archives' kitchenette. As was the routine, he would make a pot of "normal" tea for the parched Shuei if and when Shoka leaves the Archives.

Shuei accepted the cup of tea from Koyu gratefully. Koyu sat down to sip his own tea, waiting patiently.

"Koyu ... "

_Ah_, _here_ _it_ _comes_.  
Koyu continued to sip his tea.

"You know, Koyu, I've always wanted a dog, ever since I was eight years old."

Shuei heard an explosive sound on his left. He turned to see his friend's face and chest dripping with tea.  
_Good_ _grief_! _I know_ _he's_ _clumsy_. _Even_ _so_!  
He reached across the table for the tea-towel, and handed it to Koyu.

"My parents, however, objected. Not very supportive, don't you think?"

Koyu had no answer to that question. Or rather, he refused to dignify it with a response.  
_What_ _parents_ _would_ _support_ _their_ _son's_ _perverted_ _desire_ _to_ _have_ _sex_ _with_ _a_ _dog_?

"Why are you telling me this?"  
Koyu managed in a strangled voice.

"Because you are my good friend."  
Came the ready response, accompanied by a dazzling smile.

Koyu felt guilty.  
_Afterall_, _that's_ _what_ _friends_ _are_ _for_, _right_? _To_ _be_ _non_-_critical_ _and_ _supportive_.

Koyu braced himself for what's to come next.

"I used to sneak out of the manor to have fun with the stray dogs in the neighbourhood."

Koyu gasped and sank deeper into his chair.  
_Oh_ _please_, _I_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _hear_ _this_!

Shuei heard the sharp intake of air. He turned to see Koyu sunken in the chair, hands gripping the handles, looking like he was about to be sick.

"Koyu, are you alright?"

Koyu made a monumental effort.  
"I'm fine. Go on."

Shuei didn't think Koyu looked anywhere near fine. However, knowing how proud and stubborn Koyu was, he dared not pursue the matter. Shuei took from his left sleeve a dog tag on a thin strip of leather.  
"I made this when I was eight, just before asking my parents for a dog."

_He_ _kept_ _it_ _all_ _these_ _years_.  
Koyu was moved in spite of himself. Or rather, in spite of the REASON behind the dog tag.

Shuei fingered the dog tag, but said nothing. Koyu felt that he should be more pro-active in his role as supportive friend.

"Shuei, you live by yourself now in the capital. So why don't you keep a dog and, and, fulfill your two-decade-old desire?"  
Koyu tried, he really did, but he couldn't help turning bright red and choking on the second sentence.

_What's_ _wrong_ _with_ _Koyu_?  
Shuei wondered if he should be concerned. Koyu was often so strange in his reactions to apparently normal situations that Shuei was not sure when to start feeling concerned.

"Well, no. I'm hardly home anyway. So, maybe a part-time dog. Koyu, I was wondering if you could help me with that?"

"RAN SHUEI!"  
Koyu sprang up from his chair, knocking it over.  
"There is a limit to friendship! I will NOT keep a dog for you to use as a part-time canine concubine!"

The laughter finally subsided. Wiping away his tears, Shuei looked at Koyu in mock dismay.  
"I would never have imagined that such lewd thoughts existed in that genius brain of yours."

"It's all your fault, Ran Shuei! Every other thought that comes out of that brain of yours is about sex!  
And, and, you and your euphemisms! People don't die, they 'pass on'. What does that even mean?  
When you visit Koga House, you don't have sex, you 'make love'. Where is the 'love' in a paid transaction?  
How am I to know that you don't 'want' a dog?"

A fleeting look of pain crossed Shuei's face. He turned away before Koyu could see it. He picked up the dog tag that had fallen on the floor. When he turned back, he was again the usual smiling Shuei. He handed the dog tag to Koyu.

"D-O-G? That's the name on the tag? You are not very imaginative, Shuei."

"You don't approve? I thought it would be right up your alley, you who insist on calling a spade a spade."

Koyu's head snapped up. He laughed, eyes dancing.

"So. Shuei, what help did you want from me for your part-time dog?"

"I was wondering if you wanted the job?"

"Huh?"

"Like I always did say, Koyu, you are as adorable as a puppy."  
Shuei grinned at Koyu.  
"And, of course, a dog is a man's best friend."

The dog tag in Koyu's hand blurred. Koyu let his tears fall unheeded.  
_This_ _is_ _so_ _Shuei_. _Infuriating_ _one_ _moment_, _and_ _saying_ _the_ _sweetest_ _thing_ _the_ _next_.

Koyu fumbled with the many folds of his cowl-neck collar, trying to fasten the leather thong behind his neck.

"Come, let me help you."

Shuei moved behind Koyu and took the two ends of the thong from Koyu's hands. Koyu helped by using his hands to hold down the folds of his collar, exposing the full extent of his neck. Shuei stared at the graceful arched neck. His hands, holding the two ends of the thong, rested lightly on it. He ached to caress that neck, to cover it with kisses.

He lingered over the tying, indulging in the intimacy of the moment. But even this stolen moment is lost. Unwelcome thoughts crowded into his mind.

Koyu's words earlier had cut to the core.  
WHERE'S THE "LOVE" IN A PAID TRANSACTION?  
Indeed, such paid transactions had become increasingly sordid. Shuei's "love-making" had become more mechanical than passionate. Shuei flushed with humiliation. He was practically jerking off inside a human body.

Yet he couldn't stop the humiliation. At the end of each day he would be ablaze with desire from spending the afternoon with Koyu. Koga House had become both a release and a torture. And this was his lot. Now, and for as far as he could see. Koyu would never accept him as a lover. Shuei had known that some time ago.

[**Flashback**]

**The** **gossip** **of** **the** **day** **was** **the** **marriage** **of** **the** **Heki** **clan's** **daughter**. **The** **low**-**born** **groom** "**married** **in**" **and** **took** **on** **the** **Heki** **name**. **That** **in** **itself** **was** **not** **cause** **for** **gossip**. **The** **man** **was** **a** **compulsive** **womanizer**. **Speculation** **was** **rife** **as** **to** **whether** **he** **would** **be** **reformed**. **Most** **were** **of** **the** **opinion** **that** **he** **would** **toe** **the** **line**, **given** **the** **might** **of** **the** **Heki** **clan**.

**Koyu** **snorted**.  
"**Even** **if** **he** **does**, **it** **won't** **be** **for** **long**. **The** **Heki** **clan** **can't** **exactly** **kick** **him** **out**. **A** **well** **bred** **woman** **doesn't** **marry** **twice**, **afterall**."

"**My**, **my**, **Koyu**, **aren't** **you** **too** **cynical**? **Perhaps** **true** **love** **will** **change** **the** **man**."  
**Shuei** **glanced** **at** **Koyu** **walking** **next** **to** **him**.

"**A** **leopard** **can't** **change** **its** **spots**. **Even** **if** **he** **does** **love** **her**, **after** **the** **first** **flush** **of** **love** **fades**, **he** **will** **return** **to** **his** **old** **ways**. **The** **Heki** **daughter** **is** **a** **fool** **to** **have** **accepted** **him** **in** **the** **first** **place**. **That's** **why** **I** **say** **all** **women** **are** **stupid**."

"**You** **are** **harsh**, **Koyu**. **I'm** **surprised** **you** **let** **me** **hang** **around** **you** **at** **all**."  
**Shuei's** **attempt** **at** **lightness** **failed**. **His** **hurt** **showed** **in** **his** **voice**.

**Koyu** **stopped** **walking**, **turned** **to** **Shuei** **and** **said** **gently**,  
"**Such** **things** **are** **non**-**issues** **in** **a** **friendship**, **Shuei**."

As it turned out, Koyu was right about the Heki son-in-law. Koyu was frequently right, Shuei thought.  
_Perhaps_ _he_ _knows_ _me_ _better_ _than_ _myself_. _Afterall_, _I_ _AM_ _in_ _the_ _first_ _flush_ _of_ _love_. _So_ _what_ _I feel_ _now_, _desire_ _for_ _him_ _and_ _him_ _alone_, _may_ _just_ _be_ _that_, _the_ _first_ _flush_ _of_ _love_.

Shuei knew that he could make no promises that would convince Koyu that Ran Shuei, alone of all men, would be different. And so it stood: Ran Shuei, the renowned womanizer, the leopard that can't change its spots, was only acceptable as a friend, never as a lover.

Shuei wondered if Koyu knew how he felt. Probably, since everyone else seemed to know. The emperor had openly encouraged Shuei to "bridge the gap". If Koyu knew, he was pretending not to know, and for that, Shuei was grateful.

The emperor, in the "bridge the gap" talk, had insisted that Koyu reciprocated Shuei's feelings. Did he? Sometimes Shuei believed so. Koyu was uncomfortable about close proximity and physical contact with just about everyone. However, with Shuei, Koyu's reaction was magnified many fold.  
_But_ _of_ _course_, _I AM_ _the_ _only_ _one_ _that_ _totally_ _ignores_ _Koyu's_ _wishes_ _about_ _keeping_ _a_ _decent_ _distance_.

Shuei enjoyed edging close and watching Koyu blush. And looking at Koyu, beautiful and blushing, just inches from himself, Shuei would struggle with the desperate need to touch him.  
_Perhaps I__'m_ _masochistic_.

In any case, whether Koyu was attracted to him or not was immaterial. Koyu was not one to let emotions rule his decisions. He would not become as "stupid" as the women he disparages.

"Shuei?'

Shuei snapped out of his reverie. How long had he been resting his hands on the back of Koyu's neck? How did his nose end up nestled in Koyu's hair?

"Shuei, what are you doing?"

Shuei saw that Koyu's ear was bright red. He drank in the lingering scent of cedar and thyme in Koyu's hair before withdrawing his nose.

"Your hair smells. When did you last wash it?"

Shuei knew that that would dispel the awkwardness. Koyu, fastidious about his personal hygiene, rose to the bait as expected. Koyu stiffened and started blustering.

Shuei tied the thongs together. He then gave a light smack to the side of Koyu's head with the heel of his hand. That usually worked to stop Koyu's ranting. It did. This smack was the only touch Shuei allowed himself. Even when leaning in to tease Koyu, Shuei made sure that no part of his body was in contact with Koyu's.

Moving from behind Koyu, Shuei sat down at the table and poured himself a cup of tea. Watching Koyu walk towards the table, he noted that Koyu was absently fingering the leather thong round his neck, lost in thought.

Shuei smiled.

_Well_, _at_ _least_ _he_ _accepted_ _that_.  
Shuei couldn't claim Koyu as his lover, but he could at least claim him as a best friend.

Shuei's smile broadened to a grin as he recalled the part-time canine concubine fracas earlier.

Abruptly the grin vanished. What had been hilarious earlier was now painful. A man who would ask a friend to maintain a dog for his own sexual pleasure -- that's Koyu's true opinion of him. As Koyu wasn't looking his way, Shuei allowed himself a bitter smile.

* * *

Koyu gave up trying to work. He hadn't been able to concentrate and was making too many mistakes. He couldn't call it a night and go home, however, because Shuei would come by at ten minutes past the Hour to walk home with him.

Koyu was grateful for Shuei's escort. Not just to walk home, either. Shuei had taken it upon himself to escort Koyu everywhere that Koyu needed to go during the work day. It WAS nice not to constantly get lost in the labyrinth that was the palace walkways. The thing that was NOT nice was that Shuei never lets an opportunity pass without making some remark about Koyu's hopeless sense of direction.

Koyu pulled the leather thong from the folds of his collar and held the dog tag in his fist. He let out a soft sigh.  
_So_. _As_ _of_ _today_, _I_ _am_ _D-O_-_G_, _Shuei's_ _best_ _friend_.

Koyu had no doubt that Shuei cherished him. Shuei's precious treatment of him had set tongues wagging a long time ago. Koyu was aware that, other than the few people close to Shuei and himself, everyone else believed that they were already lovers.

And why weren't they already lovers? Koyu had pondered this over and over again. It was patently obvious to Koyu that Shuei desired him. The look in Shuei's eyes that night, the look that brought about Koyu's sexual awakening, became more apparent in the weeks hence. And yet Shuei didn't act on it.

Koyu was painfully aware that Shuei studiously avoided touching him. Shuei, unlike Koyu, was a very demonstrative person. He was constantly all over Seiran, and even His Highness was not spared Shuei's rough and very physical affections.

Same-sex relationships were not uncommon in the palace workplace. No one batted an eyelid when new couples were formed. In fact, congratulations were often freely given.

The Ran family had five sons. Shuei was number four. He was under no pressure to produce heirs.

Koyu sighed again. No matter how many ways he looked at it, the answer came back the same -- Shuei didn't want to be in a same-sex relationship. The pressure came from within, and not from fear of scandal or family obligations.

Koyu resolutely tucked the dog tag inside his collar, fighting back tears.  
_Alright_ _then_, _Ran_ _Shuei_, _I_ _accept_ _your_ _dog_ _tag_. _Best_ _friends_. _Always_.

* * *

Amidst the panic and hive of activity surrounding Shurei's poisoning and Korin's attempted suicide, Shuei noticed Koyu slipping out of the room. Worried, Shuei followed. Koyu had been the one put in charge to watch Korin, and he had seemed very upset.

Koyu was standing in the middle of the courtyard, back towards Shuei. Even under the moonlight, and from where Shuei stood at the steps of the building, Shuei could still see the tension in Koyu's shoulders and back.

"Koyu."

Koyu didn't turn around.  
"How is Lady Shurei?"

"I don't know. Doctor To and Advisor Sho are looking at her now."

Still not turning around, Koyu asked about Advisor Sa. Shuei replied that he had already sent his men after him. Shuei sensed that Koyu needed to talk about Korin's suicide attempt, but as Koyu didn't initiate it, Shuei did so.

"I heard that Korin tried to take her own life."

"She wanted to cover for Advisor Sa, and tried to bear all the responsibility alone."  
Koyu's voice rose in agitation.

"A minute later, and Korin might not have made it! That's why I say all women are stupid! Why did Advisor Sa leave her out of the affair right from the start? She never realized how much he actually cares for her. And instead she goes off and does something so stupid!"

Shuei closed the distance and stood right behind Koyu.

"Korin and you are actually very much alike, Koyu."

Koyu, hearing Shuei's voice close behind him, turned his head. Shuei continued.

"You are both taken in by another, raised with love and care, and you both love and respect your benefactor more than anyone else in the world."

Shuei reached for Koyu's clenched fist, then hesitated, his hand poised over Koyu's.  
_Dammit_, _Ran_ _Shuei_, _this_ _is_ _not_ _the_ _time_ _to_ _worry_ _about_ _such_ _things_._  
_Shuei closed his hand over Koyu's fist.

Koyu spun around and tried to pull his hand out of Shuei's. As Koyu raised his hand higher, Shuei's hand followed, not allowing Koyu's hand to escape from his grasp. Shuei used his other to hold down Koyu's hand.

Holding Koyu's hand in both of his own, Shuei looked directly into Koyu's startled eyes.

"But, even if you are alike, you are not the same. If I see you try to run off and do something, I'll be there to stop you."

Koyu's eyes softened, allowing his vulnerability to show.

"Because it's my responsibility to bring you back, when you are lost."

Koyu's unshed tears glistened in the moonlight. Through his tears, Koyu couldn't make out Shuei's features. But that didn't matter. Shuei's touch was comforting. Koyu felt cocooned in the warmth of Shuei's love. It was a new sensation, to feel safe, to have someone else take responsibility for his life, his happiness.

Koyu decided it didn't really matter whether they were best friends or lovers. He was just grateful to have Shuei's love, in whatever form it was given. Koyu closed his eyes and surrendered to the new sensation. He leaned his forehead on Shuei's shoulder and allowed his tears to fall.

**[CHAPTER END]**

* * *

**Notes :**

**In the anime, when Shuei closed his hand over Koyu's fist, Koyu's attempt to pull away his hand is only apparent when you watch it at HALF-SPEED. I missed this little detail when I watched it at normal speed. My thanks to my sister who pointed it out to me. Even Koyu's startled expression is more obvious at half-speed, although I did get that at normal speed. **


	4. PARENT

**Disclaimer :**** I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to Sai Yukino.**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Family/Romance/Humour**

**Warning :**** Yaoi**

**Pairings :**** Li Koyu/Ran Shuei, Reishin/Kijin**

**Summary : Reishin steps in to "get that man inside his son's pants". **

**PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER, I APPRECIATE YOUR NOT-LOGGED-IN COMMENTS (MY RESPONSE WILL BE ON THE REVIEW PAGE IF I CAN'T SEND YOU A PM).**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : PARENT**

Reishin marched into Secretary Ko's office. Assistant Secretary Kei and the finance clerks discreetly vanished.

"Kijin, what does D-O-G mean?"

Kijin's face was an insrutable mask.

"A mammalian quadruped?"  
Kijin ventured tentatively.

"Don't even jest! I'm not in the mood!"  
Reishin gave Kijin a side-long glare with heavily hooded eyes.

Kijin shuddered. Reishin's side-long glances always did turn him on. But, as Reishin had announced, Reishin was not in the mood. Keeping his libido in check, Kijin got up from his desk to comfort his lover. He wrapped his arms round Reishin's not-so-slender waist.

"I'm sorry, Dumpling. What has upset you so?"

At the endearment, Reishin pouted and snuggled deeper into his lover's embrace.  
"Koyu's been mooning. He doesn't finish his breakfasts. And he is always touching the leather thong round his neck. This morning, when he was bathing, I looked among his clothes. The pendant says D-O-G. What does that mean?"

Reishin's eyes narrowed.  
"It must have something to do with that profligate of a General Ran!"

"Come now, Reishin, Ran can't be that bad. The way he attends to Koyu is the talk of the palace."

"Only because he is trying to get inside Koyu's pants!"

"Isn't he there already?"

"Don't even say that!"  
Reishin smacked his lover's encircling arm with his fan.  
"I don't think the rice is cooked yet. Koyu still looks virginal."

Kijin was about to ask "And how ... ?", but thought better of it. Instead, he continued to hold his agitated dumpling against his chest.

* * *

Reishin had decided that the best way to start was to get General Ran angry.  
"General Ran, I want you to have nothing more to do with Koyu."

Shuei flushed, then paled.  
"Why?"  
His voice was devoid of expression.

"Because he is not safe with you."

The voilet eyes flashed, and just as quickly were shuttered. Reishin couldn't make out that flash of emoton -- anger? guilt? pain?

When Shuei spoke, his voice was harsh.  
"I presume by 'not safe', you mean that your son is in danger of being raped by me. You need not worry, Lord Reishin. Firstly, Koyu is well aware of my lust for him. As such, I cannot take him by surprise. Secondly, although Koyu is not trained in the martial arts and is generally clumsy, he has exceptionally quick reflexes when he senses danger. The chances of my successsfully raping him are small."

Shuei paused, his breath coming hard and fast.

"I didn't think that it would be rape, General Ran."

Shuei looked at Reishin.  
_Straight_-_talking_. _Just_ _like_ _Koyu_.

"Why haven't you seduced Koyu yet?"

Shuei shut his eyes, frowning. Reishin waited. Shuei finally opened his eyes. His body had relaxed and his voice was almost gentle.  
"Lord Reishin, it is enough that you know that Koyu can protect himself against me. I understand that parents would want to keep me away from their child. But, for as long as Koyu allows it, I will continue to stay by his side. Good day, Lord Reishin."

Dismissed by Shuei, Reishin made his way to the Department of Personnel. His head was throbbing. He sat down and massaged the spot between his snake eyes.  
_Snake_ _eyes_? _Did_ _I actually_ _say_ _snake_ _eyes_?

Reishin frowned in irritation.  
_That's_ _what_ _they_ _call_ _me_ _behind_ my _back_. _Ridiculous_. _Has_ _anyone_ _ever_ _seen_ _a_ _snake_ _with_ _eyelids_? _Much_ _less_ _double_ _eyelids_!

Reishin used to consider Ran Shuei nothing more than a perpetual smirk on a beautiful face. A womanizer. Substanceless. But the Ran Shuei he spoke to was, was ...

Reishin searched for the right word to describe the over-riding sense he had of the man.

Hurting.

_That's_ _right_. _Ran_ _Shuei_ _was_ _in_ _emotional_ _pain_. _And_ _there's_ _what_ _he_ _said_, "_for_ _as_ _long_ _as_ _Koyu_ _allows_ _it_, _I will_ _stay_ _by_ _his_ _side_".  
_ALLOWS_. _Does_ _he_ _think_ _he's_ _on_ _sufferance_? _Why_?  
_What_ _has_ _Koyu_ _done_ _to_ _hurt_ _him_ so _badly_?  
_And_ _yet_, _in_ _spite_ _of_ _the_ _hurt_, _he_ _chooses_ _to_ _stay_.

_This_ _doesn't_ _fit_!  
_How_ _does_ _Ran_ _Shuei's_ _pain_ _fit_ _with_ _Koyu's_ _recent_ _love_-_lorn_ _behaviour_?

Reishin closed his eyes and took ten deep, long breaths.  
_The_ _most_ _important_ _thing_ _to_ _determine_ _is_ _whether_ _Ran_ _Shuei_ _loves_ _Koyu_.  
Recalling the exchange in detail, Reishin was convinced that he did.

His headache clearing, Reishin knew exactly what he had to do. He will get that man inside his son's pants.

* * *

Koyu stared at Reishin.

Shuei in pain.

Reishin had suggested that Shuei didn't act on his feelings because Koyu had hurt him. Koyu cast his mind back and forth, trying to recall.

On sufferance. ALLOWS.

Koyu froze. The Heki clan daughter's marriage!

[**Flashback**]

"**My**, **my**, **Koyu**, **aren't** **you** **too** **cynical**? **Perhaps** **true** **love** **will** **change** **the** **man**."

"**A** **leopard** **can't** **change** **its** **spots**. **Even** **if** **he** **loves** **her**, **after** **the** **initial** **flush** **of** **love** **fades**, **he** **will** **return** **to** **his** **old** **ways**. **The** **Heki** **daugher** **is** **a** **fool** **to** **have** **accepted** **him** **in** **the** **first** **place**. **That's** **why** **I** **say** **all** **women** **are** **stupid**."

"**You** **are** **harsh**, **Koyu**. **I'm** **surprised** **you** **let** **me** **hang** **around** **you** **at** **all**."

"**Such** **things** **are** **non**-**issues** **in** **a** **friendship**, **Shuei**."

_Oh_ _Shuei_!

* * *

Koyu hadn't done a scrap of work since Reishin's talk in the morning. He was waiting for late afternoon, for His Highness' lesson to be over, for the time when Shuei and him can be alone.

_His_ _Highness'_ _lesson_!  
Koyu looked around and saw His Highness patiently waiting for his tutor to emerge from daydreaming. Even after Lady Shurei left the harem, His Highness' lessons had continued every afternoon at the Archives. Koyu glanced over to where he last saw Shuei leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed.  
_He's_ _left_ _to_ _get_ _dinner_.  
Koyu unceremoniously bundled His Highness off.

Waiting for Shuei to return, Koyu went through Reishin's "instructions".

[**Flashback**]

"**No**, **no**, **Koyu**, **don't** **attempt** **any** **serious** **talk** **until** **after** **you** **have** **seduced** **Ran Shuei**."

"**WHAT**?"

"**Men** **talk** **better** **after** **sex**."

"**But** **I** **don't** **know** **how** **to**!"

"**Don't** **worry** **about** **that**, **Koyu**. **Just** **start** **it**, **Ran** **Shuei** **will** **take** **over** **in** **no** **time** **at** **all**."

Shuei placed the dinner tray in front of Koyu on the table. Koyu covered the tray with a tea towel. Shuei, leaning against the table, raised an eyebrow.  
"Aren't you going to eat that?"

Koyu got up from the table and stood in front of Shuei. He leaned into Shuei, pinning Shuei's pelvis against the edge of the table.  
"We'll eat it together. AFTER."

Koyu thrust forward, slowly and rhythmically. Shuei moaned. With each thrust, Koyu felt Shuei hardening.  
_Come_ _ON_, _Shuei_, _take_ _over_! _Don't_ _just_ _stand_ _there_ _getting_ _harder_!

Shuei moaned again, eyes glazing. His lips parted. Desperate, Koyu sealed Shuei's lips with his own.

_SHUEI_ ! _HELP_! _I_ _don't_ _know_ _what_ _to_ _do_ _next_!

As though in response to Koyu's silent S.O.S, Shuei's tongue plunged into Koyu's mouth, urgent, seeking.

* * *

Reishin looked up as Shuei walked in.

"Ah, General Ran! Come to thank me for last night?"  
Reishin smiled, beautiful and regal, tapping his fan lightly on his palm.

Shuei grinned, blushing just a little.  
"Thank you, Lord Reishin."

Shuei shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"What is it?'

"Um. I need help. I don't know what to do."

Reishin dropped his fan.  
"You did NOTHING last night?"

"No, not nothing, just not THAT thing."

Reishin laughed long, and prettily.  
"I'll send you a package. Instructions. Materials. All that you'll need."

And still Shuei stood in front of Reishin.

"What is it?"

Shuei grinned sheepishly.  
"Lord Reishin, can I consult you, if, just in case."

"No, no, go ask Kijin."

"But I prefer to talk to you."

"No. Ask Kijin."

"Why?"

Exasperated, Reishin stood up from his chair.  
"BECAUSE, Kijin is the one that prepares me for penetration!"

Mortified by his indiscreet outburst, Reishin started to sink behind his desk.

Shuei moved to catch the sinking Minister of Personnel. On impulse, he gave Reishin a quick hug.  
"Koyu is lucky to have you as a parent, Lord Reishin."

"UNHAND MY DUMPLING!"

Shuei froze. Secretary Ko Kijin's jealousy was well-known.

"Kijin! This is not what you think. General Ran ... "

"General Ran needs education. I heard."

Kijin picked Reishin up and placed him on the desk. Then he opened the top drawer, took out a bottle, and placed it on the desk too.  
"Now, General Ran. Practical Lesson."

Kijin proceeded to push away the layers of Reishin's court robes, exposing Reishin's silk-clad legs. Reishin protested feebly. Shuei, stunned, couldn't tell if Kijin was jesting. Kijin's mask revealed nothing. Kijin's arousal, however, was pushing against the soft silk of his yellow tunic.

"Get out, General Ran. NOW!"  
Kijin's voice was hoarse. His dumpling, still fully clothed, moaned in aniticipation.

Smiling, Shuei closed the door behind himself. After all these years together, and still going at it like rabbits. Inspired, Shuei walked into Koyu's office next door.

Koyu was standing, fists clenched at his sides, staring at the wall, biting his lip.

"Uh-huh. So this is what filial sons do. Eavesdrop on parents making out."

Koyu looked around. His already large almond-shaped eyes were now covering half his face.  
"They are making so much noise! I can't concentrate on my work!"

Smiling hopefully, Shuei took Koyu's clenched fist and placed it on his own crotch.  
"Concentrate on me, then?"

* * *

"Koyu, where's the report you took from my desk this ... "  
Reishin stopped short. Shuei's back was to him, and Koyu was kneeling in front of Shuei.

"mmmm! mmmm!"

"Oh, for goodness' sake, Koyu! I can't make out what you are saying! Tell me later!"  
Blushing furiously, Reishin hurried back to his own office.

"Koyu, like I always did say, would you mind not talking with your mouth full?"  
Shuei deadpanned.

Reishin, back at his own desk, heard Shuei's yelps of pain coming through the office wall.

* * *

Shuei looked down at his own erection critically.  
_I guess_ _that_ _looks_ _about_ _ready_.

He went through the checklist mentally.  
_Bowels_ _cleared_. _Check_.  
_Nails_ _trimmed_ _and_ _filed_. _Check_.  
_Full_ _erection_. _Check_.  
_Oil_ _and_ _stretch_ _with_ _fingers_.  
Shuei took a deep breath.  
_Ok_, _here_ _goes_.

The instruction manual Reishin sent had insisted that one should practice on oneself before attempting it on another. Shuei gingerly oiled his own sphincter.

* * *

As Shuei withdrew, he braced himself for the part he had come to hate, the shocking cold of the early winter air after the heat of Koyu's body. Shuei shuddered.  
"Koyu, won't you change your mind about moving in with me? Can't we do this in a nice warm bed?"  
Shuei whined pathetically as he climbed onto Koyu's office desk to join Koyu.  
"Honestly, Koyu, sometimes I think it's going to freeze and drop off!"

"Idiot. Mine's in no danger of freezing."

"Yours will take a longer time to freeze!" Shuei retorted petulently.

They both laughed, snuggling close for warmth.

"Shuei?"

"Hmm?"

"Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"That mine will take a longer time to freeze."

"Not. One. Bit."  
Shuei kissed Koyu gently to bring home the point.

Then he pulled back a little to look quizzically at Koyu.  
"Unless, of course, you plan to make a woman of me."

Koyu stared wide-eyed at Shuei.  
_Does_ _he_ **_want_** _me_ _to_?

Shuei laughed.  
"Don't look like that, Koyu! I was just teasing."

They snuggled together again. Koyu explored the newly introduced idea at length.

"Shuei, I WANT to. Can we? Do you mind?"

"Yes, I do mind!"

"Why?"  
Koyu purred.  
"Are you too much of a man for it?"

"No, YOU are! Koyu, you won't fit!"

"Lord Reishin said any size will fit."

"ANY size? Good grief, just how many partners has he had?"

"Just one."  
Koyu chuckled.

"Ahhh ... so!"  
Shuei laughed.  
"It's no wonder then that Lord Reishin minces."

Koyu rolled on top of Shuei and started kissing him. Shuei was surprised at the urgency of the kiss and the tension in Koyu's body. Koyu had already come twice so far. And the last was not many minutes ago. More than happy to oblige, Shuei kissed Koyu back enthusiastically. Shuei wrapped his arms and thighs around Koyu's lean body, drawing him closer.

Koyu slid his hand in between Shuei and himself, groped Shuei, then disengaged himself from Shuei's embrace and slid off the desk. Shuei found himself suddenly abandoned, flat out on his back. Then he felt Koyu grab his ankles and pull him towards the edge of the table. Shuei looked down the length of his own body and saw Koyu's left hand make a fist, holding him fast. Shuei gasped at the pressure from Koyu's fingers. Still holding Shuei with his left hand, Koyu dipped his right hand into the oil. Shuei felt the touch of Koyu's oiled fingers on his sphincter.

"Oh no, you don't, Li Koyu! LET GO!"

Shuei couldn't free himself. He tried, without success, to pry open Koyu's fingers. The more Shuei struggled against Koyu's closed fist, the harder he became.

"I'm going to kill you if you do it, Li Koyu! I'm not ready!"

"Really? THIS"  
Koyu shook his left fist a little, to indicate what he meant by "THIS".  
"THIS says you are."

Then the teasing tone left Koyu's voice.  
"It's alright, Shuei. I won't do it, not until I get your ok."

Shuei relaxed. Just a little. He gave in to the touch of Koyu's oiled fingers.

Shuei moaned.

"Want to change your mind, Ran Shuei?"

"No ... ooOH!"  
Shuei writhed as Koyu slid two fingers in.

Their eyes locked across the length of Shuei's body. Hot violet and blazing silver.

"Curse you, Li Koyu."  
Shuei sobbed.  
"Make me a woman."

**[CHAPTER END]**


	5. TWIN IRISES

**Disclaimer : I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to Sai Yukino.**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Romance/Humour**

**Warning : Yaoi. Rated M.**

**Pairing : Li Koyu/Ran Shuei**

**Summary : Koyu moves in with Shuei**

**PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER OF FANFICTION, I APPRECIATE YOUR NOT-LOGGED-IN COMMENTS (MY RESPONSE WILL BE ON THE REVIEW PAGE IF I CAN'T SEND YOU A PM).**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 : TWIN IRISES**

Shuei looked at the smooth skin of the freshly naked Koyu. Then at his own, full of goosebumps.  
_How_ _on_ _earth_ _does_ _he_ _keep_ _so_ _warm_?

Shuei pressed his body against Koyu's, not wholly out of passion. He wanted the feel of Koyu's warm skin. The warmth of Koyu's body and Koyu's caresses soon brought about an answering heat in Shuei.

Koyu moaned as Shuei penetrated, revelling in the familiar tightness. Even after countless times, the moment never loses its magic. And somehow, knowing what to expect next makes it all the sweeter. Shuei enjoyed the "incubation", holding still, allowing the heat of Koyu's body to work on his cocooned erection. Koyu felt Shuei harden and grow. He instinctively wanted to tilt his pelvis, to feel the friction. No, not yet.

Outside the closed glass windows of Koyu's office the wind suddenly picked up, sending the falling snow into a mad eddy. The windows were not made for such strong gusts. A draught entered Koyu's office.

Shuei shuddered. His erection diminished. He sneezed. His erection vanished.  
_What_ _do_ _I do_ _now_? _Get_ _it_ _up_ _again_? _But_ _I've_ _got_ _snot_ _all_ _over_ _my_ _face_! _What_ _am_ _I going_ _to_ _wipe_ _it_ _on_? _I_ _can't_ _reach_ _the_ _clothes_. _Hands_? _Then_ _I will_ _be_ _smearing_ _snot_ _all_ _over_ _Koyu_!

Shuei apologized and withdrew. As he was wiping his face on the sleeve of his white shirt, Koyu hugged him from behind.

"Get dressed, Shuei. I'll go home with you tonight."

* * *

Koyu was led into the bathroom with his eyes closed. Other than the warmth and humidity of the heated bathroom, Koyu was enveloped in the smell of plants.  
_Plants_? _Shuei's_ _got_ _plants_ _in_ _his_ _bathroom_? _And_ _how_ _many_ _plants_ _must_ _there_ _be_ _to_ _give_ _off_ _such_ _a_ _dense_ _smell_?

"You can open your eyes now."

Koyu looked around in amazement. This was a greenhouse! The space they were in was at least six times the size of Koyu's bathroom in Kijin's manor. Through the lush greenery, Koyu caught a glimpse of falling snow outside the double-glazed windows. Koyu looked up and saw stars through the glass (double-glazed, of course) skylight.

At the far end of the huge bathroom was the ceramic bathtub. The external cladding of the tub and the shelves on the wall were done in aged pine. Contrasting against the mellow beige of the aged pine was the brilliant hues of blue mosaic tiles on the walls.  
_Mosaic_! _Exotic_ _tastes_!

Koyu waved his arms to encompass the opulent surroundings.  
"All this, just to bathe?"

"Well, not really. I wanted a greenhouse, and also a heated bathroom. The architect suggested combining the two. See the table and chairs over there? That's where I take breakfasts. I spend a lot of time in here, especially in winter."

Shuei grinned.  
"As you already know, I wilt in the cold."

Shuei led Koyu to the bathtub. "Did I get it right?"

Shuei looked expectantly at Koyu. Koyu bent over the bathwater and inhaled deeply.

"Cedar and thyme. How did you know?"

"It lingers in your hair, your skin, your clothes. Just the smell of cedar and thyme alone is enough to turn me on."

Shuei began to undress Koyu. He undid Koyu's belt.

"These bath oils ... how did you know that I would come home with you tonight?"

Koyu raised his arms to allow Shuei to slip his tunic off.

"I don't. I'm just superstitious."

"Huh?"

Koyu's "huh" was muffled by the silken folds of his cowl-neck collar as Shuei pulled Koyu's shirt over his head.

"Well, like the dog tag, Koyu. I made the tag BEFORE I asked for a dog. So, too, I got the cedar and thyme bath oils ready before I asked you to move in with me."  
Shuei grinned sheepishly, his eyes becoming crescents.

Shuei undid Koyu's silk pants and let it fall to the floor. Koyu, standing naked except for the dog tag, wasn't sure if he was amused or touched by Shuei's superstitious practice.

"And see, it worked both times."

Shuei cupped his hand over the dog tag on Koyu's chest.  
"After 20 years I finally got my dog."

Shuei's hand left the dog tag and caressed Koyu's chest. Koyu whimpered.  
"And after 5 months and more than 20 times of asking, you finally came home with me."

Shuei looked at the dog that he had brought home -- beautiful, hair tousled, eyes dewy, panting, and wagging excitedly at him. Shuei's hand traced a line down Koyu's torso as he knelt down in front of Koyu.

[Time lapse]

Koyu couldn't ever remember lazing in a bathtub. Bathing had always been a very business-like affair. To laze in this luxurious tub with Shuei in it, and the lush plants, and the stars, he could really get used to this! Koyu sighed.  
"Oh Shuei, this is wonderful, thank you."

"Want to thank me?"

Koyu turned to look at Shuei.  
_Now_, _what_ _is_ _he_ _up_ _to_?  
"Um-mm. What do you want?"

Koyu gave his best seductive look, and reached for Shuei through the bathwater. His hand was caught by Shuei, and very deliberately, placed on Koyu's own crotch.

"I want to watch you jerk off."

Koyu's eyes opened wide. After five months of being lovers, Koyu didn't think that he would be embarrassed by any request. He felt his face flushing. The idea was somewhat indecent, but tantalizing. So, for the first time in his life, masturbation became a performance, not something done in secrecy. It was exhilarating, liberating. And with every moan, every gasp, Koyu saw his own mounting excitement mirrored in Shuei's voilet eyes.

[Time lapse]

Towelling himself down, Koyu's eyes strayed to the net of voilet and aqua strands of hair floating on the bathwater. He scooped them up and laid them on the white towel. Shuei came to stand beside Koyu, looking at him quizzically. Koyu slipped his arm around Shuei's muscled waist, smiling at him.

"I want to keep that. First bath momento."

They both turned to look at the hair drying on the towel.

"Shuei, look!"

They looked at each other.

"The Twin Irises!"

Shuei's strands of dark voilet hair had bunched to form two voilet blooms. Koyu's aqua strands provided the leaves and two stalks, joined at the base. Standing with their arms around each other's waists, Shuei and Koyu shuddered, feeling a thrill, a sense of destiny. THEY were the Twin Irises. After His Highness had presented them each with a Japanese iris as a sign of trust, Shuei and Koyu came to be called The Emperor's Twin Irises as they were inseperable.

* * *

Koyu couldn't sleep. Not unexpected, this being his first night in a different bed. Alone with his thoughts, Koyu pondered his decision to move in with Shuei.

Shuei did ask many times, but it was always couched in a joke, a wisecrack, even a mock complaint. Koyu had wanted more than that. A romantic at heart, he had wanted a profession of love, of commitment. In all this time together, Shuei had never said the three simple words "I love you". Koyu sighed. He wondered, if sex were removed from the equation, what would be left of their relationship.

_No_, _that's_ _not_ _fair_ _to_ _Shuei_.

Koyu knew that Shuei always put Koyu's wishes before his own in whatever they do. And Shuei was always sensitive to Koyu's moods and insecurities. As for commitment, without making any pledge, Shuei had already committed. The moment they became lovers, Shuei had stopped going to Koga House for sexual services. And though Shuei made weekly visits to Koga House as part of his job, to keep his finger on the pulse of the underground gangs, he had not availed himself of the courtesans' services on those visits.

_I_ _can't_ _ask_ _for_ _anything_ _more_, _really_.

Koyu turned his head to look at the sleeping Shuei.  
_I've_ _never_ _seen_ _him_ _asleep_. _He_ _looks_ _even_ _more_ _beautiful_.  
_Beautiful_ ... _and_ _pampered_.

Koyu smiled. And of course he would be. Born into aristocracy, and being the 4th son, without any responsibilty. Shuei indulged himself in all aspects of his life, the almost decadent Ran Manor, the nightly visits (previously) to Koga House, the extravagant dinners. Yet this same man had enough discipline to train to become one of the most renowned martial artists in the country.

Koyu let his eyes travel over the body of the sleeping Shuei, sprawled naked in bed, in the midst of winter. Shuei disliked sleeping under heavy covers, so the bedroom was heated to allow him to sleep in the nude. In the naked body lying next to his own, Koyu saw the contradiction that was the man, the lean hard muscles that were the result of iron discilpline, and the nudity in winter that spoke of extreme self-indulgence.

_Maybe_ _it's_ _just_ _me_. _Shuei_ _always_ _did_ _say_ _that_ _I was_ _too_ _uptight_, _too_ _serious_, _that_ _I should_ _learn_ _to_ _enjoy_ _myself_ _more_.

Shuei had once said that Koyu needed to get over the adoption hang-up, and just relax, and live his own life, instead of trying to live up to Reishin's expectations.  
_And_ _how_ _does_ _he_ _expect_ _me_ _to_ _do_ _that_? _I_ _owe_ _Lord_ _Reishin_ _everything_. _Shuei_ _is_ _always_ so _casual_ _about_ _things_.

Koyu smiled ruefully.  
_And_ _Shuei_ _says_ _I'm_ _always_ _too_ _uptight_.

Koyu shrugged.  
_For_ _whatever_ _it's_ _worth_, _I'm_ _here_ _now_, _in_ _the_ _Ran_ _Manor_.

Koyu cuddled up to Shuei, fitting his body snugly against Shuei's.  
_And_ _it_ _feels_ _so_ _right_.

Koyu could feel Shuei's heart beating against his own.  
_The_ _Twin_ _Irises_. _Our_ _destiny_.

And with that thought, Koyu finally fell asleep.

* * *

Manju and tea, in a lush tropical setting. The only thing missing from this breakfast was the sound of chirping birds. Koyu was about to make that comment out loud, then changed his mind. Knowing Shuei, and how attentive he was, a passing comment like that might very well result in birds the next morning! And Koyu hated the idea of birds in cages.

Shuei watched as Koyu took in the surroundings of Shuei's sanctuary. Shuei had never shared the pleasure of his personal haven with anyone. Although Shuei was popular in the capital, he had not felt close enough to anyone to want to bring them here. And here was Li Koyu. Finally. After five months. Shuei had been afraid to ask Koyu to move in with him. To avoid the awkwardness of rejection, Shuei had always asked the question flippantly, to allow both Koyu and himself a way out.  
_Why_ _did_ _Koyu_ _decide_ _to_ _move_ _in_ _with_ _me_ _last_ _night_? _Out_ _of_ _pity_ _for_ _my_ _snot_-_covered_ _face_? _I_ _guess_ _I will_ _never_ _know_, _since_ _I don't_ _even_ _know_ _why_ _he_ _turned_ _me_ _down_ _more_ _than_ _20_ _times_.

Shuei put down his cup of tea and looked at Koyu.

"Koyu, now I know why you were reluctant to move in with me."

Koyu was surprised. Shuei was always allergic to "serious" talk.

"You snore, AND you drool in your sleep."

Shuei caught the flying manju aimed at his head. He also caught the lean body that lunged at him.

The Twin Irises ended up very late for their morning meeting with the emperor.

**[CHAPTER END]**


	6. ISSUES

**Disclaimer : I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to Sai Yukino.**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Angst/Humour**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Pairing : Li Koyu/Ran Shuei**

**Summary : The issues of fidelity, misogyny, and parental love are brought out for an airing.**

**Notes : The beginning of this chapter takes place around the time of Shurei and Eigetsu's celebration of their examination results in episode 14.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER, I APPRECIATE YOUR NOT-LOGGED-IN COMMENTS (MY RESPONSE WILL BE ON THE REVIEW PAGE IF I CAN'T SEND YOU A PM).**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : ISSUES**

Reishin was in the midst of re-decorating Secretary Ko's Manor in preparation for spring. He came into Koyu's office, armed with fabric samples. Koyu knew that Kijin had no interest nor patience when it came to such things. He tried his best to be attentive. However, his responses were never very far from YES or NO.

Koyu was glancing at his pile of work wistfully when Shuei walked into his office. To Koyu's surprise, Shuei bundled Reishin, and the fabric samples, to the small table and chairs at the side of Koyu's office. Koyu watched in amazement as Shuei held his own in the animated discussion on colours and textures. Grateful to be let off, Koyu returned to his work.

Reishin squealed. Koyu looked up to see Reishin, flushed with excitement, clutching two strips of fabric.  
"Perfect match! Why didn't I think of that? I could just kiss you for this, General Ran!"

"Be careful, Lord Reishin, I will hold you to that promise some day!"

Reishin laughed and preened in delight. Shuei grinned appreciatively. Reishin thanked Shuei again and rose to leave.

Shuei moved to block Reishin's exit with his own body.  
"I want more than just thanks, Lord Reishin. How about satisfying my curiousity? Why DUMPLING, Lord Reishin?"

Reishin started, blushed, then tittered.

Koyu froze.  
_That's_ _Lord_ _Kijin's_ _pet_ _name_ _for_ _Lord_ _Reishin_! _Shuei_, _what_ _are_ _you_ _doing_?

"Hmm, Lord Reishin? Where did the inspiration come from? The front, or the rear?"

Reishin's eyes opened wide. His jaw, and his fan, dropped.

Koyu held his breath.  
_Shuei_, _have_ _you_ _gone_ _mad_?

Reishin recovered himself. He bent to pick up his fan, displaying his voluptuous behind. Reishin gave Shuei's head a smart tap with his fan.  
"If you want to know that, General Ran, you are a hundred years too early!"

Reishin minced out of the offlce, his court robes swishing.

Koyu watched the exchange with a sense of unease. Shuei's flirting with Reishin had become increasingly outrageuous. Fortunately Shuei still had the sense to limit it to just Koyu and Shoka's presence.  
"Shuei, I don't think you should be flirting with Lord Reishin."

"You're not jealous, are you?"  
Shuei was genuinely surprised.

Koyu snorted.  
"If I were to get jealous every time you flirted, Ran Shuei, I would be dead from exhaustion by now."

Shuei took Koyu's hand, opened it, and planted a kiss on the palm.  
"Koyu, I'm forever grateful to Lord Reishin for, well, for YOU. And Lord Reishin thrives on teasing."

"I can see that."  
Koyu said drily.  
"You DO know that Lord Kijin is a renowned swordsman, AND insanely jealous, don't you?"

"Not of me."

Koyu raised his brows in a silent question.

"I asked him. Lord Kijin has given his blessing."

"You WHAT?"  
At that very moment, Koyu was certain that his lover was insane.

Shuei laughed.  
"I didn't want to be on the wrong end of Lord Kijin's sword, General of the Left Army not withstanding! Seriously, Koyu, Lord Kijin thanked me for doing what he is unable to do. He said he was not clever with words, was hopeless at flirting, and couldn't tell one shade of lip-colour from another. He said, 'Make my Dumpling happy, General Ran, but be discreet about it'."

Koyu wasn't sure what to feel about Shuei's easy rapport with Reishin. He was happy that the two most important people in his life got along so well. But he couldn't help being just a little bit jealous. From the time he was adopted, Koyu had applied himself at his studies and work to obtain Reishin's approval. Reishin's manner towards him, however, was always aloof, somewhat mocking, and generally disapproving. Koyu sighed.

"Shuei, if only you could teach me how to please Lord Reishin."

"Don't be an idiot, Koyu, Lord Reishin is already pleased with you."

Koyu looked at Shuei doubtfully, his large eyes serious and thoughtful.

"In any case, it's hardly appropriate for a son to flirt with his father, adopted or otherwise."  
Shuei's tone was half in jest, and half in sympathy.

* * *

Shuei sat in Koyu's office, waiting to pick Koyu up and make their way to Shoka's Manor for dinner. Shurei would be cooking up a storm to celebrate Eigetsu and her examination results.

Shuei's brow was wet with sweat. He put down the book he was holding to wipe his brow on his sleeve. Shuei had not seen Koyu the whole day. The two times he had popped into Koyu's office, Koyu was not at his desk. That was highly unusual.  
_Has_ _he_ _been_ _avoiding_ _me_? _Does_ _he_ _know_? _Did_ _he_ _hear_ _something_ _from_ _the_ _grapevine_?

Koyu walked into his office in total silence. Shuei studied Koyu's face in the long rays of the evening light. Shuei's stomach knotted.  
_He_ _knows_.

Shuei was in a panic. His mind seemed to have become separated from his body. He heard his own voice speaking, bright, chirpy, nonchalant.  
"Did you get lost again trying to find your way here?"

"Give it a rest. And besides, there's been rumours of you frequenting that Koga brothel again, Shuei."  
Koyu's voice was calm, but Shuei saw his lower lip tremble.

"Don't be jealous. I'm a young and energetic young man."  
_I didn't_ _mean_ _it_ _to_ _sound_ _like_ _that_! _Koyu_, _I'm_ _sorry_.

"Instead of a brothel, you should visit a doctor and have that brain of yours examined!"  
Koyu was sweating, his young face contorted with pain.

"I told you, it's all in a day's work."  
_I_ _really_ _did_ _go_ _to_ _Koga_ _House_ _as_ _part_ _of_ _my_ _work_. _It_ _just_ _happened_, _Koyu_.

Shuei heard himself deftly change the subject. Koyu, to his surprise, allowed it and made no furthur mention of Koga House.

Koyu had decided not to pursue the matter for the moment. Shurei was expecting them for dinner.

* * *

Shuei and Koyu thanked Shoka and Shurei for the dinner. They walked back to Ran's Manor in total silence. Back in their bedroom, they waited in silence as the maid brought a pot of hot chrysanthemum tea, as was the routine. When the maid left, Koyu poured two cups of tea, and indicated to Shuei to sit.

"How long has it been going on for, Shuei?"

"Last night was the first and only time, Koyu, I swear."

"I didn't mean the sex act itself. How long have you been tempted to stray?"

"I'm not sure."

"You started asking me to accompany you to Koga House for your meetings with Sister Kocho two months ago. So it's at least that long, isn't it?"

"You knew? Then why didn't you come with me?"

"I'm not your chastity belt, Shuei."

Shuei stared at Koyu in disbelief.  
"How could you just sit back, watch me struggle, and wait for me to fall?"

"So it's my fault then? How convenient for you."  
Koyu smiled. The smile was ugly, twisted.

Shuei flinched.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply that."

Shuei fell silent. He didn't know what to do or say next. All throughout dinner at Shoka's Manor, Shuei had run through all possible scenarios for this inevitable confrontation. He had anticipated tears, anger, recriminations, threats even, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

"So. Shuei, all those times we had sex in the past two months, did you have to fantasize about Sister Kocho to achieve orgasm?"  
Koyu's tone was conversational, chummy even. Shuei was terrified.

Koyu laughed. The sound was brittle.  
"Oh, come now, Shuei, don't look like that! Afterall, you told me that's what you did before, isn't it? In reverse, of course. You fantasized about me while having sex with Sister Kocho, remember? Really, Shuei, you need to do something about this mind-body-split issue you seem to be having."

Shuei stared at Koyu. Koyu was sitting ramrod straight on the rosewood stool. His face was a deathly white. This was not his Koyu, his Koyu was warm, open, trusting, naive. And it was all his fault. He had done this to Koyu. Shuei was scared, scared for Koyu. He could see the tension building up in Koyu, spiralling, tightening. He looked at Koyu's clenched fists. There was a trickle of blood flowing from the centre of the palms. He HAD to break Koyu out of this.

Shuei moved behind Koyu and embraced him, bracing himself for Koyu's resistance. Koyu fought to free himself. The rosewood stool toppled. The rosewood table fell on its side. The teapot and teacups flew across the room. Inspite of his slight frame, Koyu was surprisingly strong. Shuei struggled to hold on to him.

Exhausted, they both fell on their knees, with Shuei still holding Koyu. Shuei looked at Koyu's face. The colour had returned. And the tension had left Koyu's body. Slowly, Shuei released Koyu. Koyu sank to the floor, still breathing hard.

"Answer the question, Ran Shuei."  
Koyu turned to face Shuei, looking directly into his eyes. He repeated the question.  
"Did you fantasize about Sister Kocho while having sex with me?"

"No. Not even once."

"Not even on those nights after Koga House, when we would be at each other even before you take a bath?"

"Koyu. Although I come home already aroused, the moment I touch you, everything else disappears. Then it becomes just you. That's the truth, Koyu."

Koyu held the gaze for a long time, his eyes searching. Finally, he broke the gaze, nodding slightly.  
"Thank you for not inflicting that indignity on me, Shuei. And Shuei, I didn't know at the time you started asking me to accompany you to Koga House. The significance only sank in at Lord Shoka's dinner tonight. It also became clear why you changed the meeting room and took to entering by the side entrance. You were trying to avoid seeing the women, weren't you? You are such an idiot, Shuei. Sister Kocho, the one you go to meet, is more alluring than all the other women put together. And you can't possibly avoid seeing her, can you?"

Koyu sighed.  
"In any case, even if I HAD known, I still wouldn't have gone with you."

"Why not?"

Koyu shrugged.  
"It's pointless to hold on to something that is already breaking up, isn't it? Why did you struggle so hard, Shuei? If you had already tired of me, why didn't you just end it?"

"I'm not tired of you, Koyu! I've never been happier in my life!"

"If you are so happy with me, why are you tempted? Do you miss sex with women that much, Shuei?"

There was a long silence.

"I don't know, Koyu. Never when I'm with you. But when I'm at Koga House, yes."

Koyu stood up. He sighed.  
"Shuei, I can't see that there is any difference, as far as commitment is concerned, between sex with men and sex with women. I mean, it's not like SEX WITH WOMEN is some sort of homogenous, non-differentiated experience. Surely every woman is different? What I'm trying to say is, I don't think your lack of commitment to me is because I'm a man, and therefore you have an unfulfilled need to have sex with women. I think you are just not able to commit yourself to anyone, man or woman."

Koyu paused.  
"Of course, since I have no interest in women, I'm not really in a position to comment, am I? I'm going back to Secretary Ko's Manor now. I'll send for my stuff another day."

Koyu walked out the front gate of the Ran Manor, then remembered the jade ornament hanging off his hip. That was Shuei's gift to him, a love token. The day after Shuei and Koyu saw the twin irises formed by their strands of hair, they have gone together to have their love tokens made. Koyu's gift to Shuei was a sword with a golden hilt engraved with the Twin Irises. Koyu looked at the jade ornament in his hand, Twin Irises carved on a disc of green jade. Koyu turned back to return the love token to Shuei.

Koyu entered the bedroom to see Shuei still kneeling in the same position on the floor where Koyu had left him. Shuei looked up on hearing Koyu's entrance.

Koyu couldn't bear to see the tentative hope in the voilet eyes. He spoke quickly.  
"I came back to return this to you."

Koyu held out the jade disc. The voilet eyes dulled. Shuei nodded, took the disc from Koyu, and, turned away.

Koyu gently touched Shuei's shaking shoulder.  
"Shuei, I'm not angry with you. And I'm still keeping the dog tag."

Koyu walked out of the Ran Manor's front gate a second time, and made his way down the street.

"Koyu! Wait up!"

Koyu turned to see Shuei slipping into position on his left. It was too dark to see Shuei's face.

"It's late. I'll walk you."

They walked in silence, falling into step with each other.

* * *

Koyu sat at his desk. He regretted, once again, taking back the jade disc. On the walk from the Ran Manor to Secretary Ko's Manor that night, Shuei had asked for a month. Koyu had remonstrated that nothing was going to change within that time. Finally, Koyu had agreed to take back the disc, for a month.

The next day, Koyu had been surprised and moved by Shuei's effort to appear normal. Except for the pallor, Shuei appeared to be the same Shuei as always, smiling, joking, attentive. By the end of the first day, they had more or less reverted to 'best friends' mode.

On one occasion, however, the pretense had slipped. Koyu had been sitting alone in the Archives, worried about Shurei and Eigetsu's ill-treatment by Official Ro. Shuei had come up close behind him and said, "That dour expression of yours does turn me on." Koyu had reponded in irritation, "There's a limit even to jokes. I'm in a bad mood right now." Shuei had pulled back, and, for just a fleeting moment, he had looked lost and terrified.

Koyu had wanted to jump out of his chair and hug him, and tell him that it's all alright. But he didn't, because it wasn't all alright. So he had looked away, and made some comment on Lord Reishin. By the time Shuei had sat down opposite Koyu, he was again the smiling Shuei.

Recalling Shuei's expression that day, Koyu dreaded having to return the Twin Irises jade disc to Shuei again when the one month was up.

"Koyu, we need to talk."

Koyu looked up to see Reishin standing in front of his desk. Reishin turned and sat down at one of the chairs flanking the small table at the side of Koyu's office. Koyu got up and joined Reishin, sitting on the other chair. Koyu glanced at Reishin. For the first time ever, Koyu saw Reishin struggling to find the right words.

"Fifteen years ago, I came very very near to being unfaithful to Kijin. I was guilt-ridden and terrified. I realised that I was too susceptible to flirtation. I asked Kijin for help."  
Reishin paused for breath, fanning himself vigorously.  
"Kijin's insane jealousy is an act. It works well to keep ill-intentioned men from flirting with me."

Koyu was at a loss as to the purpose of this confidence.

"Koyu, Kijin accepted my weakness and protected me against myself. Can you not do the same for Shuei?"

"How did you know ... "

"I have my spies."

"I don't believe this. Shuei is the one that's unfaithful and he's all that you care about! And what do you mean by doing the same for Shuei? Do you expect me to accompany him to Koga House like a fool?"

"Kijin has made himself a laughing stock for the past fifteen years, Koyu. And he is not even able to understand my weakness. He has never been tempted to stray. I guess people are just made different, and Ran Shuei and I are perhaps more similar."

"That's not true. You came to your senses in time."

"I did nothing of that sort! The only reason the rice was not cooked was because the man got too excited and came prematurely, and was too humiliated to try again!"

They glared at each other across the small table, both too upset to be embarrassed. Reishin sighed and continued.

"And Koyu, it's not true that Shuei is all that I care about. I do care for him now, but have you forgotten that I went to talk to Shuei concerning the two of you before? At that time I didn't know him and couldn't have cared for him. You choose to ignore that fact. Just like you are now ignoring what Brother Shoka said to you last night."

Koyu looked away.  
"So. Lord Shoka told you."

"Yes, he did. Brother Shoka told me that he got through to you, that you understood the meaning behind your name, that you finally know your parent's heart. And yet you are now sitting here accusing me of not caring for you. What do you need from me to convince you otherwise?"

Koyu said nothing. Reishin sighed again.

"In any case, I digress. I come here with information given to me by Physician Ho. Do you know who he is?"

"Palace physician? In charge of palace maids?"

"Not quite. In charge of eunuchs, of castration and after-care. Ran Shuei has engaged his services. The operation is scheduled for tomorrow, to coincide with Shuei's one-week leave."

Reishin allowed the information to sink in before going on.  
"You are pushing Shuei into a corner, Koyu. If this is what you need to accept him, then I have nothing more to say. If you will not accept him regardless, please make it clear to him fast. Shuei is not yet 30, Koyu, don't let him lose his balls for nothing."

Reishin stood up and quietly left Koyu's office.

* * *

Koyu walked into the Armoury. Shuei was seated at the table, lost in thought.

"Shuei."

Shuei started. He looked at Koyu, then at the evening light streaming in through the high window.  
"Oh. Is it time to knock off? Sorry, I lost track of time. Come, let's go."  
Shuei stood up to walk Koyu home.

"Sit down, Shuei, I need to talk to you."

They both sat down.

"Shuei, if you go through with the castration, I will do the same to myself."

Shuei opened his mouth, found nothing to say, and closed it again.

"What are you trying to do, Shuei, make me come back to you out of guilt?"

In the harsh evening light, Shuei looked old and exhausted.  
"That was never the intention, Koyu. After my leave, I was going to suggest this solution to you. If you didn't accept it, you needn't ever know that it was done."

"Then why do it before asking?"

Koyu gasped, and answered his own question.  
"Because you are superstitious!"

Shuei closed his eyes and nodded. Koyu recalled the first night at the Ran Manor, the bath oils, the dog tag, and Shuei's child-like superstition that if he wanted something badly enough, he had to make the preparation before the asking.

"Oh my god, Shuei, and what would you do with yourself then?"

Eyes still closed, Shuei shrugged.

Koyu started to sob. Painful, violent sobs that shook his slender frame. Shuei watched from his side of the table, unmoving. When the sobs finally subsided, Shuei said gently,  
"Come on, Koyu, let's get you home."

They walked in silence to Secretary Ko's Manor. Koyu stopped a few metres short of the main gate.

"Shuei ... "

"I got it, Koyu. I will cancel the appointment and my leave when I get in tomorrow."

"Thank you. Shuei, I'm sorry."

"I think I should be the one to say that."  
Shuei paused.  
"Koyu, tell me what to do. Is there anything I can do to make things right again?"

Koyu looked like he was about to cry again.

"Think about it, alright?"

Koyu nodded. Shuei turned and walked down the street.

* * *

Reishin was already in the carriage. Koyu got in and sat opposite Reishin. Reishin stuck his head out the window and indicated to the driver to take off.

Koyu was surprised.  
"Lord Kijin is not taking the carriage?"

"No, Kijin will walk to work today. Koyu, we are going for a drive. I want to talk to you."

Koyu's headache got worse.

"I was on the other side of the garden wall when Shuei walked you home last night. Have you thought about what Shuei asked you to?"

Koyu nodded.

"Come up with anything?"

Koyu shook his head, eyes tearing. Reishin reached into his sleeve, took out a silk hankerchief, and handed it to Koyu. He watched as Koyu destroyed the hankerchief.

"Koyu, talk to me. My spies tell me only the facts. I only know that Shuei slept with Kocho the night before Shurei and Eigetsu's celebration dinner. Then the next night you came home to stay. Tell me what happened, Koyu, every word that was said."

Reishin said that knowing Koyu literally could do that. Koyu had a photographic memory when it came to words, either heard or read. Koyu, to his own surprise, talked, and for a long time.

Koyu leaned back against the plush upholstery. Unburdening was a new experience to him. He felt strangely lighter, even without a solution in sight. Allowing his body to relax, he studied the man seated opposite him in the carriage.

Reishin was holding his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. He wore a slight frown, his eyes were closed, and his lips were pressed together in thought. Koyu realised he had never seen his adopted father this way. The Lord Reishin he was familiar with was that of the arched brows, mocking eyes, and lips lifted in a delicate sneer. Or the other Lord Reishin, flirtatious and pouting. Over the last 13 years, Reishin had become, if it's even possible, more beautiful. And definitely more feminine. Koyu smiled thinking about how outrageously Kijin pampers his dumpling. And they feed each other during meals! Koyu felt a pang of envy that brought him back to his immediate concern.

"Koyu, bear with some random questions."

Koyu nodded.

"When did you meet Kocho?"

Koyu related the time when Shuei and himself accompanied the emperor to Koga House to meet To Eigetsu. Reishin watched Koyu closely throughout Koyu's narration.

"How did Kocho offend you?"

Koyu started.  
"I wasn't offended!"

Reishin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, alright. Maybe a little. Both His Highness and I were new to Sister Kocho. She fawned over His Highness and totally ignored me. I just thought it was very rude."

"Hmm. Did you desire Kocho's attention?"

Koyu stared at Reishin.  
"What are you getting at, Lord Reishin?"

Reishin leaned forward, eyes narrowing.  
"Were you attracted to Kocho?"

"I don't like women!"  
A flush spread across his features.

"Koyu, you are blushing."

Koyu put a hand to his cheek, felt the undeniable heat, and stammered.  
"I ... I... but that's impossible!"

Reishin leaned back in his seat.  
"I think, Koyu, you have always been denying your attraction to women. You are rather too vehement about your dislike of women. You make a very public announcement every year that you do not like women. I have no interest in women, Koyu, but I don't feel the need to publicize it."

"But... but... that's to turn down stupid, politically-motivated marriage proposals! You don't have that problem, Lord Reishin, because you don't exactly look like a ... I'm sorry, Lord Reishin."

"It's alright. I don't mind."

Reishin re-settled himself in the seat.  
"My point is, Koyu, you can turn down marriage proposals without giving any reason. People do that all the time. Think about it, Koyu. About Kocho. I watched you when you were talking about her. The signs are all there, Koyu. Also, you said to Shuei, 'Sister Kocho is more alluring than all of the other women put together'. And how would you know that, if you were so impervious to feminine charms? And there was that which you said, something about Kocho's perfume lingering on Shuei after their meetings. What exactly did you say?"

Koyu closed his eyes, repeating his words said earlier.  
"... and the humiliation! Every week, after Koga House, the moment Shuei steps into the bedroom, we would have sex, even before Shuei takes a bath, with Sister Kocho's perfume still lingering on him. And Shuei would always be impatient. The irony is that I seem to be just as desparate as him, somehow."

Koyu opened his eyes and looked at Reishin questioningly.

"Shuei's impatience, right, I get that. But why were YOU desparate, Koyu? Could it be Kocho's perfume? Was that what got you excited, Koyu?"

Reishin saw Koyu jump. Then Koyu, always honest, gave the matter serious consideration.

Koyu groaned, holding his head between his knees.  
"Ohh! Ohh! I'm a TOTAL hypocrite! I'm worse than what I accuse Shuei of! What am I going to do now, Lord Reishin?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Koyu. And it's pointless to compare who is more guilty. The point is for you to realize that even though you love your partner, being attracted to other people is normal. In Shuei's case, and maybe yours too, there is the other thing about gender, about the need to sleep with women. I am at a loss here, Koyu, I have only ever lusted after men. Shuei and you need to figure out how to deal with all this."

Koyu sat up straight, thought for a while, and sighed.  
"Any suggestions, Lord Reishin?"

"You could just accept the risk that Shuei would lose control every now and then."

".........."

"Or, you could accompany him to Koga House."

"WHAT? You mean, both of us, with Sister Kocho? That's perverted!"

Reishin raised one eyebrow.  
"Actually, I wasn't thinking along those lines, but obviously you were. In any case, nothing is perverted among consenting adults, Koyu."

Reishin's face became thoughtful.  
"Except that, Koyu, I suspect you may not be able to do it with a woman."

"Oh, this is just great, Lord Reishin! First, you force me to realize that I DO desire women, then you tell me that I am not able to have sex with them! Why ever not? I am not impotent!"

"Calm down, Koyu!"

Koyu composed himself.

"I have a notion about why not. Are you sure you want to get into this, Koyu?"

Koyu nodded, biting his lip and frowning.

"Alright then. I need you to fantasize about Kocho. And take it all the way to the finish."

"WHAT? Now? Here? You want me to masturbate in front of you?"

Reishin rolled his eyes.  
"I do not! It most likely won't come to that, anyway. But if it does, I will stop the carriage and step out. Deal?"

"Ok, deal."  
Koyu laughed.  
"The image of your delicate skin blistering in the sun should be enough to deflate me, Lord Reishin."

"Very funny, Koyu. Now get on with it."

Koyu flushed. He obediently closed his eyes and visualised Kocho. Reishin kept his eyes fixed on Koyu. In the morning light that streamed in from the carriage window, Reishin saw Koyu's flush deepen, his breath quicken, his lips part. The bulge in Koyu's tunic was obvious.

Reishin waited, holding his breath. Then it came. Koyu's breathing became frantic, his body shrank into the upholstery, his eyes flew open but were unseeing. Koyu writhed and whimpered.

"Mother, please. I don't want to. Please don't."

Reishin slapped Koyu.

Koyu kept his eyes averted from Reishin's. Reishin was himself lost in thought.

[**Flashback**]

**Reishin** **saw**, **from** **his** **carriage**, **a** **young** **boy** **selling** **lottery** **at** **a** **roadside** **stall**. **He** **sensed** **something** **different** **about** **the** **boy**. **Reishin** **alighted** **and** **looked** **at** **the** **contents** **of** **the** **stall**. **The** **words** "**lottery**" **on** **the** **box** **were** **beautifully** **written**. **The** **script** **was** **bold**, **handsome**, **unpretentious**, **fluid**. **The** **boy** **was** **not** **only** **literate**, **but** **had** **great** **potential**. **Reishin** **examined** **the** **boy's** **features**. **Very** **handsome**, **strong features**, **but** **yet** **vulnerable**.

"**This** **is** **pretty** **good** **business**. **Your** **parents** **came** **up** **with** **the** **idea**?"

"**I** **don't** **have** **parents**."

**The** **boy** **averted** **his** **eyes**. **But** **before** **he** **turned** **away**, **Reishin** **saw** **in** **the** **boy's** **pale** **grey** **eyes** **confusion** **and** **loss**.

All these 13 years Koyu had never talked about his past. Reishin had asked, just once. Koyu had said that he remembered nothing, that his first memory was of waking up hungry and dehydrated in a haystack. He didn't know his own name nor age. Reishin was unsure if Koyu really did have amnesia, or if he was hiding his past. Reishin never brought up the topic again.

Looking at Koyu seated opposite him, Reishin finally knew the answer. Reishin didn't know what to say. What can you say to a young man whose unpleasant past had just crowded into his memory?

"Lord Reishin, I was 8 years old. I ran away from home after my mother, my mother..."  
Koyu forced himself to go on.  
"After my mother tried to rape me. She didn't succeed. I was too young."  
Koyu paused.  
"Lord Reishin, is it alright if I never tell you my name?"

"Your name has always been, and will always be, Li Koyu."

"Thank you, Lord Reishin. For everything."

"You are more than welcome, Koyu. Shall we go to work now?"

"Can I ask two favours? Can we go home to pick up something? Can we make a stop at Koga House?"

Reishin looked at his adopted son quizzically.

Koyu blushed.  
"It's not what you think, Lord Reishin! I owe Sister Kocho an apology. She called at my office last week but I refused to see her."

"Very well, then. I'll drop you off at Koga House, go home to pick up your love token, and come by Koga House to pick you up. Where did you put it?"

Koyu looked surprised, shook his head slightly, then laughed.  
"Under my pillow."

"By the way, Koyu, my guess is that Kocho ignored you under Shuei's instructions. Shuei probably thought to save you embarrassment since you were allergic to women. A professional like Kocho is not likely to ignore anyone otherwise."

"Makes sense."

Reishin arched his brows.  
"Don't I always?"

Koyu snorted, then grinned as he turned to look out the window. Reishin laughed, his scarlet ear studs sparkling in the morning sun.

* * *

Shuei's heart was pounding. On the way to Koyu's office he had met Reishin. Reishin had a strange expression on his face, expectant, almost congratulatory. Shuei composed himself, then strolled into Koyu's office.

Koyu was busy writing. As was his habit, Shuei leaned against the windows, crossed his arms and waited. He observed Koyu. Koyu seemed tense. His frown of concentration excessive. Shuei couldn't take the tension. He walked towards the stacks of gift boxes and paper scrolls lined up against the bookcases. Shuei picked up one of the scrolls. It was a marriage proposal from Secretary Sai. Shuei stole a glance at Koyu. Still no sign of anything. Nervous, Shuei rambled on.

"So. What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Ah, that's right."  
Shuei was grateful that he DID have something to tell Koyu. He told Koyu that Ro Ensei and Korin were on their way to Kyo from the Sa province. Koyu frowned at the mention of Korin.

Shuei continued.  
"What now? Shurei doesn't know the real reason for Korin's sudden departure. We never told her. And that, Korin, in order to assist Guardian Sa, tried to poison Shurei and made an attempt on her life."

Koyu placed his right hand on the table, and just before pushing himself up from the chair, he looked directly at Shuei.

Shuei's heart skipped a beat. Koyu's grey eyes were clear and bright, a far cry from the troubled eyes the night before.  
_What_ _was_ _that_ _look_?

Shuei's gaze fixed upon Koyu's waist, willing him to walk out from behind his desk.  
_Is_ _he_ _wearing_ _the_ _Twin_ _Irises_ _ornament_?

Koyu walked towards the window.  
"I don't see what the problem is. Things have changed now, and Shurei has become an official. There will be things that she has to learn to accept."

Shuei's heart leapt. There, swinging against Koyu's thigh, was the love token! Delirious, Shuei caught the words "learn to accept".  
_What_ _is_ _he_ _saying_? _That_ _he_ _has_ _learnt_ _to_ _accept_? _To_ _accept_ _me_? _It_ _must_ _be_! _The_ _Twin_ _Irises_ _token_ _says_ _so_!

Smiling broadly, Shuei agreed.  
"You're right. I think so too."

Koyu turned his head from the window and returned the smile. He half-expected Shuei to rush into his embrace.

"Well, I'll take my leave then. You see, I'll be pretty busy with some other matters myself."

Koyu was taken aback.  
"Other matters?"

Still holding the marriage proposal from Secretary Sai, Shuei grinned, his eyes forming crescents.  
"Yes."  
He turned to replace the scroll on the stack of gift boxes.

Koyu was stumped. This was NOT the reconciliation he had envisioned!

"Shuei, wait!"

Shuei turned to see Koyu biting his lip.

"Shuei, aren't you going to take me home tonight?"  
Koyu's wide eyes were bewildered and a little hurt.

Shuei closed the distance between them and looked into the pale grey eyes. He brushed his lips lightly against Koyu's. Shuei shuddered at the touch. It's been so long! Shuei had to bite down on his own tongue to stop it from snaking its way into Koyu's yielding mouth. If he started, he knew he couldn't stop.

Shuei wanted to do it right this time. He wanted to bring Koyu home in style. He needed time to make the necessary preparations.  
"Koyu, I'll bring you home in two weeks' time. Properly this time, with Lord Reishin and Lord Kijin's blessings. And not just with the offer of a nice warm bed to have sex in."

Koyu smiled his understanding and appreciation into the warm voilet eyes.

[**Flashback 1**]

"**Won't** **you** **change** **your** **mind** **about** **moving** **in** **with** **me**, **Koyu**? **Can't** **we** **do** **this** **in** **a** **nice** **warm** **bed**?"

[**Flashback 2**]

"**On** **the** **other** **hand**, **you** **seem** **to** **be** **going** **around** **quite** **a** **bit** **without** **my** **knowledge**, **aren't** **you**? **I'll** **deal** **with** **you** **later**."

**Reishin's** **snake** **eyes** **glaring** **at** **Koyu** **above** **his** **fan** **were** **sharp** **and** **not** **too** **pleased**. **Koyu** **fidgeted** **and** **looked** **upset**.

**Shuei** **waited** **for** **a** **time** **when** **he** **was** **alone** **with** **Koyu** (**which** **was** **difficult**, **as** **they** **were** **visiting** **the** **sick** **Shurei**, **and** **everyone** **they** **knew** **seemed** **to** **be** **doing** **the** **same thing**!) **before** **asking** **Koyu** **about** **it**.

"**Koyu**, **you** **seem** **upset** **about** **Lord** **Reishin's** **admonishment** **earlier**."

**Koyu**, **who** **was** **always** **direct** **in** **his** **gaze**, **couldn't** **meet** **Shuei's** **eyes**. **Shuei** **became** **really** **concerned**.

"**Koyu**, **what's** **wrong**?"

**Koyu** **groaned**.  
"**I** **am** **a** **terrible** **son**! **I** **moved** **in** **with** **you** **without** **a** **word** **to** **Lord** **Reishin** **and** **Lord** **Kijin**! **I just** **didn't** **go** **home**! **And** **it's** **been** **a** **week** **already**!"

* * *

Reishin was straining to hear the conversation next door. Shuei's been in there a while now. Reishin was dying of curiousity, but he dared not go next door for fear of finding Shuei and Koyu in any of the possible compromising positions. Reishin was therefore surprised to see Shuei and Koyu walk into his office looking, well, looking chaste!

Shuei took Reishin's hand, the one not holding the fan, brought it to his lips and kissed the back of the hand warmly.  
"Whatever am I going to do, Lord Reishin? I am getting deeper and deeper into your debt!"

Koyu came to stand in front of Reishin.  
"Lord Resihin, you asked me before what I needed from you to convince me that you do care for me. I have the answer now."

Reishin looked at Koyu sharply. He wasn't expecting this.  
"What is it, Koyu?"

"Touch me, Lord Reishin."

"Pardon?"

"Since the day you adopted me, you have never touched me."

Reshin scrutinized Koyu's face, trying to ascertain if this was a prank. Reishin lifted his fan to Koyu's chin. Shuei grabbed the fan and forced it down.

"Skin on skin, Lord Reishin."  
Grinning broadly, Shuei moved behind Reishin.

Reishin turned back to seek help from Shuei.  
"Shuei, where should I touch him?"

Shuei curled his fingers on his chin and frowned, giving it serious thought.  
"Well, Lord Reishin, the places **I **want to touch are hardly appropriate."

Blushing, Reishin gave Shuei a side-long glare. He then turned to Koyu, braced himself, and gingerly stroked Koyu's cheek with the back of his hand. Shuei gave Reishin a shove from the back. Reishin fell against Koyu. Koyu's arms curled round Reishin in a warm embrace. After many stunned, then embarrassed seconds, Reishin returned the embrace. As Reishin and Koyu were the same height, they held each other, cheek on cheek.

Koyu moved to plant a kiss on Reishin's cheek. Reishin, feeling Koyu's cheek lift from his own, turned. Koyu's kiss landed fully on Reishin's lips. They sprang apart so violently that, Reishin, being the less athletic of the two, landed on the floor.

The only person amused was Shuei. Koyu was making gagging sounds and frantically wiping his lips with the back of both hands. Reishin, Sitting on the floor, was dazed and dishevelled. His left hand was holding on to his hat that was threatening to slide off, his right hand touching his flushed cheek. The starched collar of his court robes had fallen open, and his skirt had hiked up to his knees. Looking at him, Shuei thought,  
_Good_ _grief_! _If_ _Lord_ _Kijin_ _sees_ _him_ _like_ _this_ ...

"Dumpling!"

Shuei heard the hotly whispered endearment and spun around. Standing at the door to Reishin's office was Kijin. Shuei had the fanciful notion that the painted features of Kijin's mask had taken on a lustful look. Shuei grabbed the still gagging Koyu and dragged him out of Reishin's office.

* * *

"Shuei! You can't be serious!"

Koyu was trying, without much success, to dig his heels into the pavement.

"I am perfectly serious! It is a very normal practice for a man's best friend to arrange a stag party the night before the wedding."

"Yes, but ... "

"ESPECIALLY as when the man in question is a virgin."

''I'm NOT a virgin!"

"You are as good as one, in so far as women are concerned."

They were almost at the entrance of Koga House.

"Shuei! Stop this!"

"You SAID in no uncertain terms that you desire Kocho. And she has made the whole night free for you. Do you know just how busy her schedule is?'

"But, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to watch."

"WHAT?"

Shuei grinned.  
"Only if you don't mind, Koyu. Kocho has given her ok."

Koyu sputtered.

Kocho came out of the front entrance of Koga House to greet her special guest.

"Master Koyu! General Ran has told me all about your package. I am looking forward to a treat tonight! "

"SHUEI!"

[Time lapse]

"General Ran, you can do whatever you want OUTSIDE of this carpet, got it?"

"Yes, Kocho. Koyu, last chance to chase me out. Want me to leave?"

Koyu turned luminous eyes to Shuei.  
"No, don't leave, Shuei."

Kocho led Koyu onto the carpet. In the middle of the carpet was a huge bed on a raised platform. The lighting was such that anything outside of the carpet was in shadows. In the shadows, Shuei watched Kocho's caresses with a mixture of emotions. He was jealous. He was aroused. He was laughing.

Koyu, in trying to undo his belt, lost his grip on the fabric. His arm flung backwards, hit Kocho in the chest, and sent her flying. Kocho was dazed, but she recovered quickly and picked herself up. Koyu, rushing to help her, tripped over a fold in the carpet and knocked Kocho down again. As Koyu was scrambling to find his feet, Kocho, still seated on the carpet, shot Shuei a comical look that said, "How do YOU survive sex with this man?"

Shuei wasn't sure if speaking from the shadows was allowed, but he did it anyway.  
"Hang in there, Kocho. Koyu's clumsiness vanishes when he is fully aroused. And Koyu, just sit still till you get it up!"

Kocho's mouth fell open. She turned to look at Koyu. Mortified, Koyu had crawled to the bed. He sat there fully-clothed, red-faced and smiling at her shyly. Kocho returned the smile, feeling a genuine affection for this klutz. Indeed, she was looking forward to a treat that night.

[Time Lapse]

Shuei supported Koyu with his left arm as he hailed a carriage to take Koyu back to Secretary Ko's Manor. Koyu was in no state to walk. Kocho had outdone herself.

Inside the carriage, Koyu cuddled up to Shuei. He felt Shuei harden. Shuei gently pushed Koyu a little away.

"Sorry. Shuei, why didn't you join in when Kocho invited you to? I wanted you to."

"Not tonight, Koyu. Tonight is your initiation into sex with women. It would defeat the purpose if I were humping you, don't you think?"

Shuei looked at the drowsy-eyed Koyu smiling at him.  
_Damn_, _he's_ _just_ _too_ _sexy_! _Tomorrow_ _night_, _Li_ _Koyu_, _I'm_ _not_ _going_ _to_ _let_ _you_ _sleep_ _at_ _all_!

**[CHAPTER END]**

* * *

**Note : one more chapter to go**


	7. WEDDING

**Disclaimer :**** I do not own Saiunkoku Monogatari. It belongs to Sai Yukino.**

**Rating : T for theme only**

**Genre : Humour**

**Warning :**** None except for references to m/m, which you should know by now!**

**PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER, I APPRECIATE YOUR NOT-LOGGED-IN COMMENTS (MY RESPONSE WILL BE ON THE REVIEW PAGE IF I CAN'T SEND YOU A PM).**

* * *

**Chapter** **7 :**** WEDDING**

The wedding was the talk of the capital. Same-sex pairings were many, and accepted openly, but none had ever held a wedding. And the guest list was impressive. Topping it was the emperor himself.

Shuei arrived at Secretary Ko's manor on horseback, resplendent in a red robe with a black collar trimmed with gold. With him were his four brothers, come all the way from the Ran province to attend the wedding. Ran Ryuren personally held the tray containing Koyu's matching red, black and gold outfit, and a Ran family wooden pass emblazoned with the double dragons of the Ran family crest.

Shuei himself held in his hand a paper scroll, his marriage proposal. What was written in that scroll was to become the topic of much speculation. Koyu's tears flowed upon reading the scroll. The embrace that followed was tender, and left no dry eye among all who witnessed it. And, if the stories repeated endlessly were to be believed, Shuei had whispered into his love's ear the words "I'm home".

The tea ceremony was performed. Lord Reishin and Lord Kijin gave their blessings to the wedding couple clad in matching red, gold and black outfits. Shuei wore his sword with the Twin Irises engraved on the hilt, and Koyu his waist-hung ornament of the Twin Irises carved on a green jade disc. Koyu was carried in style in a sedan chair decorated with the Twin Irises, from Secretary Ko's Manor to the Ran Manor, escorted by Shuei on horseback.

The wedding dinner was a boisterious affair with many wedding gifts, some magnificent, and some unusual. Lord Reishin's gift was tops in terms of beauty. It was a large work of double sided embroidery on a translucent silk screen. On one face were the Twin Irises, joined at the base of their stalks. Backing that, on the other face, were very good likenesses of Shuei and Koyu laughing, with their arms around each other's waists, fully-clothed, of course.

The most unusual gift was from the eldest of the Ran brothers. It was a reading of a very mushy poem written by Shuei describing the love of his life. This poem was obtained through coercion and deception. Brother #1 had demanded it as payment for dropping everything at such short notice to attend the wedding in the capital. The poem was meant for Brother #l's private perusal. Before the gift was presented, Shuei found himself flanked by Brother #2 and Brother #3. Their duty, which they perfomed admirably, was to to hold Shuei down when the reading commenced. For the sake of public decency, Brother #1 refrained from reading out a certain portion of the poem. Shuei, of course, didn't know that Brother #1 would show such restraint. Shuei's struggles to break free from Brother #2 and Brother #3 as the afore-mentioned portion of the poem approached, and the colourful expletives he used, were stories to be told over and over again, particularly within the ranks of the Left Army.

After the dinner guests left, as was the custom, those close to the wedding couple crowded into the wedding chamber for what was known as "Stimulating Stories". Lord Reishin held court with his tale of how he met Lord Kijin.

It was the first day of Lord Reishin's internship at the palace. He was running late and took a short cut by climbing over the railing of the palace walkway. He lost his balance and fell. Lord Reishin saw somone dive under him to cushion his fall. He landed and found himself on top of what appeared to a fellow student in the same white tunic. The man was so beautiful (here Lord Reishin explained that Lord Kijin didn't wear a mask during his student days), that Lord Reishin forgot to remove himself from his position atop the man. Nothmg could be more romantic, this man saved him from a nasty fall, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and this beautiful creature was throbbing under him. Lord Reishin waited with bated breath for the man to speak.

"I'm having an erection!"

At this point in the story-telling, everyone in the wedding chamber turned to look at Lord Kijin. Lord Kijin's mask was, of course, impassive.

Lord Reshin continued his tale.

Disappointed and disgusted, Lord Reishin rolled off the man and said, "Well, good for you, kijin" ("kijin", of course, means "weirdo"). With that, Lord Reishin left the man and his erection. But that was not the end of it, he was accosted by the man in the classroom, in the walkways, even in the lavatory. Lord Reishin had already decided that he wanted nothing to do with a man, no matter how beautiful, who had no better conversation than "I'm having an erection".

Lord Reishin only began to be intrigued when the man made an official request to have his name changed from Ko Hongju to Ko Kijin. Then came the two-page letter. In it Lord Kijin explained how, at the age of 18, he still hadn't experienced any sexual stirrings. Convinced that he must be a freak, he had made a wish on his 18th birthday to meet a woman, or man, or an animal even, that would evoke lust in him. And the next day Lord Reishin fell on him. After that letter, the rest, as they say, is history.

Egged on by the merriment resulting from Lord Reishin's tale, the wedding couple regaled those present with the story of THEIR first meeting in the Archives. Half-intoxicated, they half narrated and half-re-enacted the events. Perhaps due to the effects of alcohol, Koyu's vice-like grip became more akin to a caress, and Shuei's moans sounded a lot closer to pleasure than pain. Alarmed, Lord Reishin bundled everyone out, including the emperor himself, who was wont to leave without hearing the end to the tale.

These tales, entertaining as they were, were never repeated outside the group of close friends that gathered in the wedding chamber that night. Within that group, of course, they were repeated at every opportunity.

**[THE END]**

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

**I have posted some watercolour illustrations for this fanfic in LiveJournal and deviantART. To view, click on links in my profile. **


End file.
